Long Lost Father Of My Child
by WrenLovesSpencer
Summary: Troy & Gabi used to date way back. One day she found out that she was pregnant with his baby. Troy abandons her & years later he wants to find her & apologize for what he did. What happens when they meet up again 3 years later? Read to find out!
1. Trailer

**Long Lost Lovers**

**Summary:**** Troy & Gabi used to date secretly. One day she found out that she was pregnant with his baby. Troy abandons her & years later he wants to find her & apologize for what he did. What happens when they meet up again? Find out only in Long Lost Father Of My Child. Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own HSM or any characters. Any original characters are mine & I own them.**

_**Trailer**_

Gabi & Troy used to date in high school & kept a strong relationship until the end of college.

Troy then has to move away from Gabi to a different state leaving Gabi by herself.

Their goodbye was very special. They slept together the night before he moved away & he left her behind pregnant with his kid.

After the baby was born Gabi met Blake & started dating him.

**3 years later… **

Troy comes back to Albuquerque to visit his family & he bumps into Gabi.

Gabi tells him the truth then.

"She's yours." Gabi said.

"What do you mean that's she's mine?" Troy asked confused.

"Remember the night before you moved away how we slept together? Well you left me pregnant with Emma." Gabi replied.

"OMG! I'm really sorry… If I would have knew I would have never moved away." Troy said shocked.

"Well Troy… Emma doesn't even know you. You're never there for her. Blake loves her & I'm about to marry him. I guess this is how things are just meant to be." Gabriella replied.

"But… you haven't even heard what I had to say." Troy said.

"I don't need to hear it. But if you want to support Emma it's ok… if not I have Blake here who really doesn't mind supporting her. But just because we share a child doesn't mean you can try to rekindle the old fire that we used to have." Gabi replied.

"Of course I want to support her & I hope you're very happy with Blake." Troy said.

"Well I gotta go… but it was nice meeting you again Troy." Gabriella replied before walking away.

Troy now left all alone felt jealously settling in. A real bad case of it...

**A/N: Well… what do you think of this? Do you like it? Should I continue this story? Please review. I would like 10 reviews before I update if I update. So please review & tell me what you think. Don't FLAME though. I accept all forms of constructive criticism. **


	2. Just an Author's Note not a chappy!

**Author's Note To My Readers:**

**Hi everybody,**

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter… but it's not!!**

**Moving on now…**

**I need ideas of what the first chapter should be about…**

**Can you people give me ideas?! **

I really need them! 

**If you have any ideas please send them to me in either a review or a PM. Whichever you choose! I don't care… I just desperately need ideas of how to start this story because I have no clue at all… I'm clueless!!! **

**So please, please give me ideas if you have any!**

**All ideas are welcome!!!!**

**I will choose which idea I like the best, k?**

**How does that sound?**

**ILYA!!**

**And, I hope you send me reviews soon! Again, I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter! It's not & I apologize profusely.**

**So that's basically it…**

**Please review me with any ideas you may have, K?**

**Ciao! Have a good day everybody!!**

**-Jasmyn x-**


	3. Ch 1 Finding out what college they go to

**Long Lost Father Of My Child**

**Chapter 1**

**Finding out what college to go to**

Troy was inside the gym practicing basketball and talking to Gabriella at the same time.

"Troy, have you found out which college your going to yet?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"No I haven't yet. What about you?" Troy replied.

"No. But hopefully we're going to the same college." Gabi said.

"Yeah I know. I want to be able to see you everyday." Troy replied.

"Me too. I don't think I would be able to live without seeing you everyday." Gabi said.

"I know I wouldn't be able to." Troy replied.

"Well let's go home it's starting to get late, Wildcat." Gabi said.

"OK. Let me just put this basketball away." Troy replied.

"OK." Gabi said.

Troy drove Gabi home.

When they got there Gabi kissed Troy & then he left.

As soon as Gabi opened up the door she noticed the mail was on the table.

She noticed that there was an envelope addressed to Gabi from U Of A.

She opened it quickly & it said that she had been accepted into U Of A.

"Yes!" Gabi said.

She grabbed her phone & called Troy.

When Troy picked he just said, "Hello." not noticing that Gabi was calling.

"Troy, I just got my letter from U of A... I've been accepted, isn't that great?" Gabi said.

"Oh yeah. I just got my letter too & I just got accepted." Troy replied.

"OMG! That's great. We're going to the same college. I can't believe. It's really unreal." Gabi said.

"I know." Troy replied.

"Well I think this calls for a celebration." Gabi said.

"Where should we go to celebrate?" Troy asked.

"Uh, how about Outback Steakhouse?" Gabi suggested.

"OK... I'll pick you up in an hour, I have to get ready and do other things first, ok?" Troy replied.

"OK. That's fine... anyways, I need to get ready also." Gabi said.

"Well I'll see you later ok?" Troy replied.

"OK. See ya. I love you." Gabi said.

"I love you too. Now and always." Troy replied.

Gabi smiled at his sweet comment & then she hung up on him.

Gabi went into the shower to take a bath to get ready.

10 minutes later...

Gabi came out of the shower feeling refreshed.

She dried up & then she looked for something to wear.

She found a dress she didn't even wear before so she took it out of her closet & layed it on the bed.

Gabi found some matching shoes to go with her dress.

When she finished finding all her clothes she got dressed.

She fixed her hair & she did her make up.

When she gave herself one last look she was satisfied and she left her room.

She went downstairs to wait for Troy to come.

Troy was just driving over to Gabi's house to pick her up.

When he arrived he knocked on the door.

Gabi answered the door.

Troy kissed her gently on the lips when she opened the door.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Of course & what do you think of how I look?" Gabi replied.

"I think you look gorgeous. As always." Troy said.

"Thank you. You look pretty gorgeous yourself." Gabi replied.

"Oh thank you. Well let's go. I'm hungry." Troy said.

"OK. And so am I." Gabi replied.

Troy drives over to Outback Steakhouse which isn't that far from home.

When they get there they find a table to sit at.

Troy and Gabriella were just talking when the gang found them sitting at the table.

"Can we join you guys?" Taylor asked.

"Oh sure." Troy replied. "Go ahead."

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"We were just celebrating something." Taylor replied.

"Celebrating what?" Gabi asked.

"That we're going to U of A... what about you?" Taylor replied.

"OMG! It really is a small world, that's why we're here, me & Troy are both going to U Of A too... This is so great." Gabi said.

"Really? That's so cool!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah really... we could be roomates in the dorms." Gabi said.

"I know... Hopefully we do get to share, it would be so much fun. And then Troy & Chad could live right next door." Taylor replied equally excited about all of them going to the same college.

"Well who's hungry cuz I know I am." Chad asked.

"We all are... we're just looking at the food so we could choose something to eat." Troy replied.

A waitress was finally able to come to their table to come get their orders.

"Hi I'm Jade... I will be your waitress for the evening... are you all ready to order?" Jade asked.

"Yes we are... I would like a medium rare steak." Troy replied.

"We all would like the same thing too." Gabriella spoke up.

"OK... would you like anything to drink?" Jade asked scribbling down their orders.

"Uh yes I would like a Sprite." Troy replied.

"I would like Coke." Gabi said.

"I would like a Dr. Pepper." Chad said.

"I just want a water." Taylor said.

"OK... your food should be ready in about 25 minutes." Jade said.

"Great." Troy replied.

Jade left to get their orders in.

Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Jason, Taylor, & Zeke were all just talking waiting for their food to be served to them.

25 minutes later...

Their food was finally served.

Everybody dug into their steaks enjoying the food.

Later...  
When they were all done they all felt equally full and whole lot fatter.

They all went home after a long night of celebration.

When they all got home they all got comfortable they all fell asleep tired of celebrating but all still happy.

They all fell asleep dreaming about how great college would be since all of the gang was going to U of A.

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**

**A/N: Hey everybody, I finally posted the first chapter. OMG! I'm so glad. Well anyways, what did you think of this very short chapter? I hope you all liked it. Well basically the first chapter isn't really that important, but I promise this story will get better as I keep writing more & more to it... I promise. Well please review & tell me what you thought of the chapter. Please don't flame, leave a constructive criticism if you want as long as it's not to rude.**


	4. Ch 2 Finding out about the move

**Long Lost Father Of My Child**

**Chapter 2**

**Finding out about the move**

**A/N: Yes you guys unfortunately this is the chapter where Troy finds out about the move. He doesn't move until a month later though, just to let you know. Well anyways, please read, review & enjoy as always.**

Troy had gotten a call from his dad telling him that they were going to move. Unfortunately, he would have to go with his parents.

Troy tried so hard to convince his dad not to move but his efforts were useless.

Troy just finally admitted defeat.

The next thing to do was still to tell his girlfriend of 4 years.

He knew she wasn't going to like this but he was going to have to her sooner or later.

He chose to tell her later.

Right now, he was focused on packing his stuff.

Just when he started packing he heard someone coming into the dorm.

He put his suitcase in the closet in case it was Gabriella.

"Troy, where are you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm in my room." Troy replied.

"Hey baby. I missed you." Gabriella said.

Troy smiled nervously. "I missed you too."

"What's wrong with you? You seem jittery." Gabriella asked.

"Nothing. I'm not jittery." Troy replied. "What are you talking about? What makes you think I'm jittery?"

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"No. No I'm not hiding anything. Why would I hide anything from you?" Troy replied.

"I don't know maybe it's something big & bad and you don't want to hurt my feelings." Gabi said.

"I'm not hiding anything from you honest." Troy replied.

"OK. I believe you." Gabi said.

"So what do you wanna do?" Troy asked sighing in relief.

"You." Gabi replied.

"Haha very funny. You know I'm not allowed to do that during basketball season." Troy said.

"Since when do you follow the rules?" Gabi asked.

"Since now." Troy replied.

"Oh come on Troy, you're no fun anymore." Gabi said.

"Look, baby I'm sorry about that but it's not my fault that I have to follow that rule, anyway I don't want you to get pregnant & then I have to suddenly leave. That would just suck for both me & you." Troy replied.

"What do you mean leave? You're never leaving me OK... we're going to be together forever." Gabi said.

"Nothing never mind... it's nothing." Troy replied.

"Troy, why are you talking weird?" Gabi asked.

"What do you mean? I'm not talking weird?" Troy replied.

"Never mind." Gabi said.

"OK. Why are you starting to think that I'm being weird? I'm not. I'm just being myself." Troy asked.

"It's nothing Troy." Gabi replied.

"Gabi, why are you closing up to me?" Troy asked.

"I'm not... I'll just leave you alone to do whatever you want to do, ok? You obviously don't want to see me." Gabi replied.

"OK... I'll see you later." Troy said just as Gabi walked out the door.

Troy sighed a huge sigh of relief.

Now he could go back to packing.

Just when he started packing again Chad came into their dorm.

"Troy... I'm back." Chad said.

"OK." Troy replied.

"Troy, why are you packing?" Chad asked confused.

"Ssh, don't say it so loud. My parents are moving & unfortunately I have to move with them." Troy replied quietly.

"Why? Can't you just stay here & let them move without you?" Chad asked.

"No. They want me to come with them." Troy replied.

"OK... you know Gabi is so going to hate you when you tell her this." Chad said.

"Yeah I know... but she'll get over it. I'm sure she can find someone to move on with if I don't ever come back here to New Mexico." Troy replied sadly.

"Dude, don't say that. Gabriella loves you. She will always love you even if you are all the way in Antarctica." Chad said.

"I know... but what if she moves on with someone else and doesn't ever love me again?" Troy asked.

"That won't happen Troy." Chad replied.

"How do you know? Can you somehow see the future or something?" Troy asked.

"No but I know that won't happen. I know Gabi, she'll probably just mope around & then she'll stay alone the rest of her life until you come back for her." Chad replied.

"Well I guess if you put it that way I guess it would be ok for me to leave her. She only loves me." Troy said.

"Yeah. Totally." Chad replied.

"Well I got to finish this packing." Troy said.

"OK. When are you leaving?" Chad asked.

"I don't know yet. But I have to tell Gabi soon before I actually leave." Troy replied. "Probably by the end of the month I'll be leaving but I'm not really sure."

"Oh... well good luck with the packing and the moving. I hope everything turns out to be good for you somewhere else." Chad said.

"Thanks." Troy replied.

"Well I'm going to go see Taylor, so I'll see you later. And you better tell Gabi soon that you are going to leave before the last minute, cuz knowing you like to do a lot of things at last minute." Chad suggested.

"Don't worry I'll tell her soon." Troy replied.

"OK. It's just she'll be even more pissed off if you tell at the last minute and then leave the next day." Chad said.

"Yeah I know dude. I'll tell her soon. I swear." Troy replied.

"Good. Now I'll see you later ok." Chad said.

"OK. Bye Chad. Have fun with Taylor." Troy replied.

Troy lied about when he would tell her.

He was planning on telling her but closer to his actual departure day.

He knew he should tell her very soon but he couldn't get himself to break the news to her gently whenever she was around.

It was really hard for him to hold it in.

But then it was easy at the same time. It something that can't be explained or put into words.

Troy thought, _"Troy keep yourself together. You can't tell Gabi yet."_

He finally finished packing his belongings and he decided to spend some time with Gabriella before he actually had to leave.

He stuffed his overweight suitcase in his closet so Gabriella wouldn't see it if she came by to see him.

He decided to head over to Gabriella's dorm room so he could just hang out with her.

He really wished he didn't have to move. But he was forced so he was just gonna go without questioning why without any problems.

Troy went over to Gabi's dorm room.

He didn't knock he just entered.

"Hi Gabi." Troy said when he saw her laying down on the couch.

"Oh hey Troy. What's up?" Gabi replied.

"Nothing much." Troy said. "How about you?"

"Nothing too much here either I'm just resting as you can see." Gabi replied.

"Oh ok... did you want to hang out?" Troy asked.

"Sure that would be nice." Gabi replied motioning for Troy to sit down on the sofa with her.

Gabi sat up & let Troy sit down next to her.

He decided to lay down on the sofa & put his head in her lap.

Gabi ran her fingers through his messy brown hair.

Troy smiled up at her.

She smiled back at him.

Right now, Troy wasn't even thinking about the move he was just glad to be with the one he loved, which was his girlfriend Gabriella.

Gabriella kissed Troy gently on the lips.

He knew that right at this exact moment he couldn't tell her because he was wrapped up in something.

He kissed her back.

But right when they were getting a little deeper in it Chad & Taylor walked in.

"Eww you two need to get a room." Taylor said disgustedly when she saw Troy & Gabriella making out on the sofa.

"Hey! If we were to get a room you would probably walk in on me & Troy doing something inappropriate. So you might just wanna just see us out here just making out." Gabi replied.

"Well that's true. But still take this little love fest somewhere else." Taylor said.

"Fine. Troy, let's go to your room." Gabi replied.

"Great. Then we could actually be alone." Troy said.

Troy led Gabi out out their dorm into his where no one was there at the moment.

When they got to Troy's room he locked the door & then he kissed her again very fervently.

Troy led Gabi without breaking their kiss to his bed.

They broke their kiss to get comfortable on the bed.

Troy let Gabriella climb on top of him.

Gabriella kissed Troy slowly unbuttoning his pants.

Troy removed Gabi's tank top.

They kept removing their clothes until they were completely naked.

Of course they made love.

When they finished Troy & Gabi were just laying down next to each other on the bed cuddling.

"Gabi, can I ask you something hypothetically of course?" Troy asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Gabi replied.

"Well, let's say if I did leave New Mexico & I moved somewhere else would you still love me & wait for me to come back?" Troy asked.

"I would still love you & I would wait for you to come back to be with you again. Why?" Gabi replied.

"No reason. I was just curious." Troy said.

"OK." Gabi replied. "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Troy said.

"Well if I got pregnant & we weren't married would you be happy or not?" Gabi asked hypothetically too.

"Of course I would be happy. Why do you ask that?" Troy replied.

"No reason, I was just as curious as you too." Gabi said.

"We're both asking weird things aren't we?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. You were talking weird earlier. It was really scaring me." Gabi replied.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. You were talking as if you were planning on leaving & abandoning all of us forever." Gabi replied.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving yet." Troy said.

"What?" Gabi asked.

"Nothing." Troy replied.

"No. What do you mean by your not leaving yet?" Gabi asked.

"I meant that I'm not leaving anytime soon." Troy replied.

"OK." Gabi said.

"You know I love you right?" Troy asked.

"Of course, & I love you too." Gabi replied.

"Well no matter what happens or what obstacles come in the future I love you." Troy said.

There was some silence between them.

They went to sleep feeling tired of the night's activities.

_The next morning..._

Troy woke up before Gabriella & he went to his room to finish packing.

When he went to his room he saw Chad just reading his Sports Illustrated Magazine.

"Hey Chad." Troy said.

"Hey, what took you?" Chad asked.

"Me & Gabi just had some alone time. That's all dude." Troy replied.

"Oh you mean you got jiggy with her. Don't you?" Chad asked.

"Maybe, but even if I did it's none of your business." Troy replied.

"Well true that. So are you done packing yet?" Chad asked.

"No. And I personally don't want to be done with it. I don't wanna leave." Troy replied.

"Come on Troy, there has to be some way to stay here without having to move. Why can't you think of ways to stay?" Chad asked.

"I can't think of anything. I guess it's really my time to leave. And I will break Gabi's heart. It's all my fault." Troy replied.

"Come on there has to be something you can do. Think hard Troy." Chad said.

"I really can't think. I'm sorry. I'm leaving with my parents whenever they say the word." Troy replied.

"Troy, no matter how far away you'll be you will still be my brother." Chad said.

"Thanks man." Troy replied.

"Welcome." Chad said.

* * *

A day before the end of the month...

"Gabi I need to tell you something really important." Troy said when he & Gabi were alone. "Please, please just don't freak out about it."

"OK, what is it?" Gabi asked.

"I know I should have told you this earlier, but my dad called & he told me that we're moving. Unfortunately, I have to go with them." Troy replied.

"What? Why? Troy, I don't understand. I thought you love me." Gabi asked confused.

"Gabriella, I do love you. I always will. But I have to go with them." Troy replied.

"You obviously don't love me enough to stay with me." Gabi said.

"I do love you. I really want to stay but I can't." Troy replied.

"So we're breaking up?" Gabi asked.

"No, no, we're just going our seperate ways." Troy replied.

"I can't believe your moving, it's just so unreal." Gabi said.

"I know. Will you wait for me to come back?" Troy asked.

"Of course." Gabi replied.

"I love you." Troy said.

"I love you too." Gabi replied.

Troy kissed Gabi passionately.

Gabi went with the flow and she kissed him back.

Gabi moved back towards her bed without stopping her kiss with Troy.

Troy climbed on top of Gabi trying not to squish her.

Troy went back to kissing & they began removing each other's clothing.

When they were finally free of all the clothes they made love again.

When they were finished making love Troy & Gabi were lying next to each other in bed cuddling.

Gabi put her head on Troy's chest listening to his heart beating.

They finally fell asleep in each other's arms succumbing to sleep.

The next morning...

Troy woke getting a phone call on his cell phone.

When he picked his father told him that today was the day to move.

"What? I can't leave today dad." Troy said.

"Troy, son I already got your transcripts & all that good stuff." Troy's dad replied.

"Well, I'm already packed." Troy said.

"Great. I'll meet you outside in a couple of minutes." Troys' dad replied.

"Great." Troy said.

They hung up.

Troy got his stuff out of his closet when he snuck out of Gabi's room.

When he came back to Gabi's room he decided to write a note to her.

He wrote: _Gabi, if you are reading this I already left. I don't know where I'm going but I wanted to say that I love & I didn't regret last night. Last night was the best night of my life. Well goodbye I hope to see you soon, my love. _

_Love, Troy_

_xoxo_

He placed the note on Gabi's nightstand.

He kissed Gabi on the forehead.

Gabi smiled in her sleep when he did that.

Troy quietly left Gabi's room with his suitcase.

One hour later...

Gabi woke up noticing that Troy was gone.

She also noticed there was a note on her nightstand.

She picked it up and read it completely. She couldn't believe that he was actually gone. She began to cry.

Taylor who walked into the room saw Gabi crying.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Taylor asked.

Gabi handed Taylor the note.

"What? I don't get it. Troy left?" Taylor asked.

"He left me like he told me last night." Gabi replied.

"Oh." Taylor said.

"I didn't think he would really leave." Gabi replied. "I was hoping what he said was all a horrible dream but it's not."

"Gabi, everything is going to be fine, ok? So please don't cry again." Taylor said.

"How do you know?" Gabi asked.

"Just trust me." Taylor replied hugging Gabi.

"I don't know who to trust anymore." Gabi said.

"Look Gabi, I'll always be here for you." Taylor replied.

"Thanks Tay." Gabi said. "What I don't get is why did Troy wait to tell me last minute about the move?"

"Sweety, he left it for last minute because he didn't know how to tell you. It's not that he didn't want to tell you. He was just freaking out about how you would react if he told you." Taylor replied.

"Well... I didn't freak out when he told me. But I was heart broken, how could he tell me something so horrible? God, what did I do to deserve this?" Gabi said.

"You didn't do anything Gabi. He'll come back for you, you'll see." Taylor replied as Gabi began to cry again.

"What if he doesn't?" Gabi asked.

"Then I don't know what to tell you." Taylor replied.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**A/N: Well what did you think of this chappy? Well please review & let me know what you think. OK? OK! ANd can you give me 10 reviews before I update again?**


	5. Ch 3 Coping with the move

Long Lost Father Of My Child

**Long Lost Father Of My Child**

**Chapter 3**

**Coping With The Move**

Gabi has been very depressed since Troy left her.

Taylor and Chad felt sorry for her and they tried to hook her up with other guys, but she refused to go out with anyone.

"Gabi, can you stop moping around about Troy? He isn't going to come back?" Taylor asked annoyed with Gabi's moping.

"How can I? I love him." Gabi replied.

"Go out with someone else. You have got to move on already. Find love again." Taylor said.

"Taylor, it's only been a month. It's going to take a while for me to get over him." Gabi replied.

"Girls, I would hate to interrupt your nice little chat, but I just wanted you to meet a friend of mine. This is my friend Blake, he's on the the basketball team and track team." Chad said.

"Hi Blake." Taylor replied.

"Well Blake, this is my girlfriend Taylor and this is..." Chad started saying getting cut off by Gabi replying, "The name's Gabriella, but everyone just calls me Gabi."

"Hello." Blake replied.

"Uh Chad, me and Gabi have things to do." Taylor said. "But it was nice meeting you Blake."

"Same here." Blake replied.

Chad and Blake left the girls' dorm room.

"Taylor, did you see Blake? He was hot." Gabi asked.

"I know, and he was so flirting with you." Taylor replied.

"You really think so?" Gabi asked.

"I know so. And he's so into you. His eyes were literally popping out of his eye sockets when he saw you." Taylor replied.

When Chad and Blake were back in their dorm room Blake said, "Gabriella's hot! What's a girl like her doing being single?"

"Dude, I already told you her boyfriend moved away like a month ago. Me and Taylor have tried to hook her up with many guys but she refused to go out with them." Chad replied before informing Blake about previous hookups gone wrong.

_Flashback..._

_Taylor, Chad and Gabriella decided to go out for dinner._

_Taylor and Chad without Gabi's knowing anything were trying to get Gabi a boyfriend becasue they were tired of seeing her being alone moping around about Troy._

_"Gabi, Chad got you a date so you wouldn't feel left out. Isn't that so thoughtful of him?" Taylor said to Gabi when they got into the restaurant._

_"Oh my God! Taylor, why are you trying to hook me up? I don't need a boyfriend. I'm perfectly fine being single. Being single is better than getting into a relationship only to get hurt in the end." Gabi replied._

_"Because I'm personally tired of seeing you being alone moping around about Troy." Taylor said._

_"Look Taylor. I'm fine. I'm just not ready to date anyone yet." Gabi replied._

_"Can you at least stay a little while for your date, please?" Taylor asked begging Gabi to stay._

_"Fine, but please stop trying to hook me up after this. I can find a boyfriend myself without your help." Gabi replied._

_"OK, I won't hook you up anymore but this was really Chad's idea." Taylor said._

_"I'm going to talk to Chad later after this blind date is over." Gabi replied._

_"That's fine by me. But don't go psychotic on him." Taylor said._

_Chad finally came in the restaurant with Gabi's date, Tom._

_Taylor, Gabi this is Tom." Chad said sitting down across from Taylor and Gabi._

_"Hi Tom." Taylor and Gabi replied simultaneously._

_"Tom, this is your date Gabi. Gabi this is Tom." Chad said._

_Later into the date..._

_"Tom, look you're really cute but I think we should just be friends." Gabi said._

_"I can't believe she just said that. Do you know I"m in a band?" Tom replied._

_"Oh really? I would love to hear your music sometime." Gabi said._

_"Chad I'm leaving." Tom replied._

_"Bye Tom." Chad said._

_Tom left the restaurant._

_"Gabi, why did you just reject him? He was so cute." Taylor asked Gabi._

_"I didn't see us together as a couple. I can't see us passing the friendship line. I'm sorry." Gabi replied._

_"So that doesn't mean you need to be so mean. I can't believe you." Taylor said._

_Another date..._

_"Look Dean, you're gorgeously hot but I'm not in it for looks." Gabi said letting Dean down gently. _

_"What? Hold on! No one ever rejects me. I mean you and me are both hot. It makes sense that we would be together." Dean replied._

_"I'm sorry Dean." Gabi said._

_Another date with someone else..._

_"Look Danny, I like you but I"m not ready for a relationship." Gabi said rejecting Danny who was her date for the night._

_"What?" Danny asked. "Do you know I'm in a band with Tom, Doug and Harry?"_

_"Yeah Tom told me. And, I really would like to hear your music sometime." Gabi replied._

_"I'm leaving." Danny said. "And no you can't hear my music! If you want to hear my music then you should just buy a CD. Support the band!" He added before leaving the restaurant._

_"Gabi, Oh.My.God! Stop rejecting every guy you go out with!!" Taylor exclaimed._

_"Look Taylor it's been great going out with cute guys but I'm not ready to get into a relationship again. I don't want to risk getting hurt again." Gabi said._

_"Gabi, I know your very fragile but I really think you need to find a boyfriend already." Taylor replied._

_"I know you hate seeing me alone but I'm fine. Really I am." Gabi said._

_"I just want you to be happy." Taylor replied._

_"Taylor, I am happy. I have friends, I have a life. I don't want another boyfriend just yet." Gabi replied._

_"OK." Taylor said getting the point._

_"I don't need a boyfriend to make me feel good." Gabi replied._

Chad finally finished telling him of all the previous hookups/setups with guys for Gabi.

"Maybe if you let the guy ask her out, maybe she would say yes." Blake said.

"Maybe, maybe not. She'll probably be saying no to you." Chad replied.

"Watch her say yes to me." Blake said.

"Watch her say no to you." Chad replied.

"I'm gonna ask her out sometime this week." Blake said.

"Good luck with that." Chad replied.

Meanwhile the girls were still talking about Blake.

"You know you should ask him out." Taylor said.

"Isn't it weird for the girl to ask the guy out?" Gabi asked. "Maybe I should wait for him to ask me out."

"No... it's perfectly normal, girls do it all the time." Taylor replied.

"OK. I'll ask him out." Gabi said.

"I'm so proud of you." Taylor replied. "You're finally going to move on."

"I know, isn't it great?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah. It's really good to know that you're finally ready to move on. Who knows what will happen between you and Blake. I mean, maybe he could be like the one for you." Taylor replied.

The next day...

Blake was waiting for the perfect moment to ask Gabriella out, as well as Gabriella.

At lunchtime...

Gabriella saw Blake sitting by Chad and she decided to go take the plunge and ask him out.

"Can I ask you something?" Gabriella and Blake asked simultaneously.

"You can ask me what you want first." Gabriella replied.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" Blake asked.

"Sure, that would be nice." Gabi replied.

"Well what did you want to ask me?" Blake asked remembering she wanted to ask him something.

"Uh nothing… it wasn't important." Gabi replied.

"Great. I'll be right back." Blake said.

Blake found Chad talking to Taylor somewhere else in the college cafeteria.

"Guess what?" Blake asked.

"She said yes?" Taylor asked before he replied.

"Yes. Gabriella, the hottest girl in school said yes to me! Ha Chad! In your face!" Blake replied.

"Wow. I'm really surprised. I wonder why she said yes. Maybe it was just out of pity. Or maybe she actually has a thing for you. Who knows." Chad said.

"I think Gabi likes him. And that's why she said yes. Besides I think they would make a cute couple." Taylor replied.

"Sure Taylor." Chad said.

"So anyways, when's your first date with Gabi?" Taylor asked Blake.

"I don't know. Maybe Friday." Blake replied.

"OK... Well where are you planning on taking her?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Hmm... I don't know yet. Maybe a movie or dinner." Blake replied.

"I think you should definitely take her out for dinner. She would like it better than going to a movie." Taylor suggested.

"Thanks. I think I'll take her to a fancy schmancy restaurant." Blake said.

"Cool. Well tell me how it goes after the date is over." Taylor replied.

"Don't worry I will." Blake said.

**END OF CHAPTER 3!!**

**A/N: So what did you think of this kind of short chapter? Well I hope you all liked it. Well click that little purple button and tell me what you think okay. And by the way I have to say it's very hard for me to break the habit of not writing the & sign in. It took a lot of effort for me to do that. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter without the and sign. LOL. Well please review but don't flame! **

**Here's a look at the next chapter...**

**Chapter 4 **

**Gabi's First Date With Blake**


	6. Ch 4 The First Date

**Long Lost Father Of My Child**

**Chapter 4**

**Gabi's first date with Blake**

**A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back with another chapter of Long Lost Father Of My Child. This is the chapter where Gabriella and Blake go on their first date. He's gonna take her to a really nice restaurant which is kinda expensive. But he's rich so it's no big deal.**

Gabi was now in her dorm room getting ready for her first date with Blake.

She was really excited about it although she didn't know where he was going to take her.

Well she was hoping her date would go good with him.

Just when she finished getting ready she heard a knock on the door.

Giving herself a last look before opening the door she finally was satisfied with the way she looked.

She finally opened the door.

"Hi Gabriella. Are you ready to go?" Blake asked.

"Yeah I am. So how do I look?" Gabi replied.

"You look great. You always do." Blake said.

"You really think so?" Gabi asked feeling herself blush.

"I really do. Now let's go get some dinner I'm starving." Blake replied.

"OK." Gabi said. "Where are we gonna go to eat?"

"You'll see." Blake replied. "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"OK... But will I like this surprise?" Gabi asked trying to get out of Blake where he was taking her.

"You'll love it." Blake replied.

"Really?" Gabi asked.

"Yes Gabi, you'll like it. Please be patient." Blake replied.

"I'm not really a person to be patient." Gabi said.

"Well just bare with me." Blake replied.

When they got to Blake's car, Blake was of course a gentleman and he opened the door for Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled at him.

He drove off to The Constellation.

**(A/N: The Constellation if you didn't know is the restaurant in Spider Man 3. LOL. My sister told me to choose that restaurant. So yeah I'm using it.)**

When they got there Gabi gasped at where they were.

"You're taking me here?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah." Blake replied.

"But, but, this place is expensive." Gabi said.

"I know. Don't worry about it. I have enough money for this." Blake replied. "There are many things you don't know about me." He added winking at her.

Gabi followed Blake into the restaurant feeling so awkward that Blake is spending a fortune on her.

When they entered the restaurant a waitress asked for their names and reservations.

Blake asked, "I have a reservation under Roberts, Blake."

"Oh right this way, Mr. Roberts." The waitress replied leading them to a table.

When they got to their table Blake pulled out Gabi's seat for her so she could sit down first.

Gabriella smiled and she sat down.

Blake sat down across from her.

"So would you like to order some drinks?" The waitress asked.

"What do you want Gabi?" Blake asked her.

"I'll just take some water." Gabi replied.

"I'll have some water as well." Blake said.

"OK... I'll go get these in. And I'll come back in a few minutes to take your actual orders." The waitress replied jotting down their drink orders down.

"So... what are you interested in being? You know as in your career?" Blake asked when the waitress was out of earshot.

"Well right now I'm studying law. I wanna become a lawyer." Gabi replied.

"That's cool. I think you'll be a great lawyer someday." Blake said.

"Really?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah, I've seen you in action. You were really good." Blake replied.

"Thanks." Gabi said.

"Your welcome." Blake replied.

"So what do you wanna be?" Gabi asked.

"Actually I'm a detective." Blake replied.

"That's so cool." Gabi said.

"It's really hard work but I like my job. I wouldn't trade it for another one." Blake replied.

"Question if you have a job then why are you in college?" Gabi asked.

"Well I only have my associates and I would like to go for my bachelor's degree." Blake replied.

"Oh." Gabi said.

"Are you surprised that I have a job?" Blake asked.

"A little." Gabi replied.

"It's alright. You're not the only one who's had that reaction. There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Blake said.

"How old are you?" Gabi asked.

"I'm a little older than you." Blake replied.

"How much older?" Gabi asked.

"I'm 23." Blake replied.

"Wow, you're only 2 years older than me." Gabi said.

"That's not bad hopefully for you." Blake replied.

"Oh no. No it's not. I just don't anyone older than me by 10 years." Gabi said.

"OK. I just didn't want you to freak out with my age." Blake replied.

"No it's OK. You didn't." Gabi said.

"Are you sure?" Blake replied.

"Absolutely, positively sure. I mean younger guys haven't seemed to work with me." Gabi said.

"Wow. Is that a bad thing?" Blake asked.

"No, no it's not." Gabi replied.

"Oh ok. For a moment I thought you said that in a bad way." Blake said.

"No it's not in a bad way... And this is really awkward." Gabi replied.

"Sorry." Blake said.

The waitress finally came back to get their orders.

"So are you ready to order?" The waitress asked them.

"Yeah. I would like the shrimp scampi." Blake replied.

"I would like the same thing too." Gabi said.

"OK I will put these orders in and give you your food when it's ready." The waitress replied jotting down their orders.

"Cool." Blake said.

When the waitress left Gabriella asked, "So, while we're waiting for our food what do you want to talk about?"

"How about we talk about ourselves?" Blake suggested.

"We already did Blake." Gabi replied.

"Well how about relationships?" Blake asked.

"OK. Well how long was your longest relationship?" Gabi replied asking.

"2 years. What about you?" Blake replied.

"4 years and that was with my ex-boyfriend Troy." Gabi said.

"Wow, you beat me out on that one." Blake replied.

"My relationship with Troy didn't exactly end on a good note though. He left me for a horrible reason." Gabi said.

"Why would anyone want to leave you? I mean your gorgeous and I think any guy would love to have you as their girlfriend." Blake asked.

"His parents made him leave. I don't wanna talk about it anymore." Gabi replied feeling a stray tear fall down her face.

"Sorry." Blake said noticing that Gabi was crying a little.

"It's ok." Gabi replied looking away from Blake.

"You know it is ok to still feel bad about your breakup. It's not healthy to bottle up your feelings." Blake said.

"I know... I just didn't think Troy would leave me like he did." Gabi replied.

"Look Gabriella, if I was Troy I would have never left you ever. If we were ever to get into a relationship I promise you that I wouldn't ever hurt you." Blake said.

"Thanks Blake." Gabriella replied feeling like she was gonna cry again, but she didn't.

"No problem. Gee, I wonder when the food is gonna get here, I'm like so hungry." Blake said.

"Me too." Gabi replied.

Just then the waitress that was serving them came back with their food.

"OK, sorry about the hold up, but we ran out of shrimp but now we got it again so here's your food. Enjoy and bon appetite." The waitress said bringing over their food.

"Thanks." Blake replied.

"Your welcome." The waitress said in reply leaving Gabi and Blake to eat.

While Blake and Gabi ate their food they didn't say a thing.

When they were done they were both satisfied with what they ate.

"Let's go." Blake said.

"OK." Gabi replied.

Blake helped Gabi up out of the seat since she was really stuffed from what she ate.

They walked out of the restaurant together.

"Thanks for taking me here Blake. I really enjoyed myself." Gabi said.

"Your welcome." Blake replied.

Blake drove back to campus so he could drop her off at her place.

When they got back to school Blake was a gentleman and walked Gabi back to her place.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" Blake asked curiously.

"Yeah in class." Gabi replied.

"OK. I'll see you then." Blake said.

"See you." Gabi replied.

There was a moment of silence between them and then Blake kissed her.

When the kiss was over Gabi just said, "Wow."

"Well goodnight Gabi." Blake said.

"Goodnight." Gabi replied.

Gabi walked into her dorm room smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Taylor asked noticing Gabi was beaming.

"My date was great." Gabi replied.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Taylor asked.

"Well Blake took me to the Constellation for dinner and the food was great and then we talked and then we came back and then he kissed me." Gabi replied telling her everything that happened.

"Wow, so if he asked you out on another date would you say yes?" Taylor asked.

"Of course. I think I like him a lot." Gabi replied.

"That's great Gabi." Taylor said.

"Yeah I know, isn't it?" Gabi replied.

"I'm really glad that you are moving on Gabi. I'm happy for you and I think Blake might be the one for you." Taylor said.

"Yeah he could be." Gabi said.

**END OF CHAPTER 4!!**

**A/N: Well what did you think of this chapter? I hope you all liked it. I know I had fun writing it. Well please review and let me know what you think. Can I get at least 5 reviews before updating?**


	7. Ch 5 Blake asks Gabi to be his GF

**Long Lost Father Of My Child**

**Chapter 5**

**Blake asks Gabi to be his girlfriend**

Blake and Gabriella were just taking a walk on the beach when Blake decided to break the silence by saying, "Gabi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Shoot." Gabi replied.

"Well we've been going out for a month now and I really like you and you really like me. I think it's time to take our relationship to the next step. Will you be my girlfriend? What do you say?" Blake asked.

"I say yes. I would love to be your girlfriend." Gabi replied.

They kissed.

Blake and Gabi both smiled at each other.

They continued to walk on the beach holding hands silently walking.

"Can we go back to campus? I'm getting a little tired of walking." Gabi asked.

"Sure, anyways we've been walking a little over an hour." Blake replied.

Blake and Gabi head back for campus.

**END OF CHAPTER 5!!**

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Anyways, this chapter is really meant to be long. Anyways, 2 more chappies before Gabi finds out she's pregnant. Please review and I will update soon. I want 5 reviews before updating again. So do it and you'll get the next chapter.**


	8. Ch 6 I Love You

**Long Lost Father Of My Child**

**Chapter 6**

**I Love You**

Gabi lied in bed waking up feeling the sun pouring into the room.

As she awakened she already noticed her boyfriend was gone.

_"He must have gone to work already."_ Gabi thought.

As she got up she looked at herself in the mirror.

She noticed she started breaking out.

Gabi just sighed and headed to the bathroom.

Although she had only been with her boyfriend for 2 months she already knew she loved him. She had been waiting for the right moment to tell him, but she didn't want it to be awkward and she didn't know if he felt the same way about her. Well she is going to put that to the test tonight.

She took a shower quickly and got dressed.

Right when Gabi finished getting dressed her phone rang.

Gabi looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her boyfriend so she picked up.

"Hey." Gabi answered.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry that I didn't get to see you this morning, but I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so cute asleep." Blake said.

"It's alright. But I missed making you breakfast and giving you a goodbye kiss." Gabi replied.

"Don't worry about it. I made myself breakfast." Blake said. "Anyways, I'll make it up to you tonight."

"OK. Tonight, I'll do the same." Gabi replied.

"Oh you have a surprise for me? I like surprises." Blake asked.

"Yes I think you'll like it." Gabi replied.

"Good I think you'll like what I have to say tonight." Blake said.

_"Oh my god, was he planning on telling me he loves me?"_ Gabi thought.

"Yeah, I have something to tell you too." Gabi replied.

_"Whoa, is she planning to tell me she loves me?"_ Blake thought.

"Well I got to go." Blake said.

"OK." Gabi replied.

"I'll see you later." Blake said.

"OK." Gabi replied. "Aren't you going to say anything else?"

"Nope that was it." Blake said trying to avoid saying I love you to Gabi at all costs.

"Are you sure?" Gabi asked pouting.

"I like how you always look sexy?" Blake replied pretending to be oblivious.

"That's not it." Gabi said.

"Gabi, I'm going to go eat lunch, so I really got to go." Blake replied.

"OK, but you still didn't say it yet." Gabi said.

"Baby, you know that I love you." Blake replied blurting out.

"You said it." Gabi said.

"Really? Well I see that I guessed right." Blake replied. _"Oh shit!" _He thought.

"Yeah. Well see you later." Gabi said.

"Bye." Blake replied.

Gabi smiled knowing that Blake felt the same way about her.

* * *

Later on...

Gabi called Taylor to talk to her.

"Hey Gabi." Taylor said when she answered her phone.

"Hey Tay." Gabi replied.

"So what's up?" Taylor asked.

"I think I'm in love with Blake." Gabi replied.

"Really? Oh my God. That's great." Taylor said.

"Yes. I'm gonna tell him tonight." Gabi replied.

"Aww! Good luck with that." Taylor said.

"Thanks! Well speaking of Blake I think he's here now. I'll tell you what happens later." Gabi replied.

"OK. Well bye." Taylor said.

"Bye Tay." Gabi replied.

They hung up on each other.

"Gabi, I'm here." Blake called out to her.

Gabi smiled before running up to Blake and jumping on him straddling his waist.

Blake caught Gabriella.

"I missed you." Gabi mumbled kissing him.

"I missed you too." Blake replied.

"I just wanted to say that I love you." Gabi said.

"You know I love you too." Blake replied.

"I know you told me on the phone. I'm sorry about bugging you to say it but I wanted to see if you feel the same way about me." Gabi said.

"I know, but I wanted it to be special when I said it and I just blurted it out and it wasn't very special. I kinda ruined saying it for the first time." Blake replied.

"No you didn't. It was special because I know you meant it." Gabi said.

"I love you and I will never get tired of saying it." Blake replied.

"I'm gonna show you how much I love you right now." Blake replied taking Gabi up to their room.

"I think that would be great." Gabi said.

Blake led Gabi upstairs to their room to make love.

Blake kissed Gabi very passionately when they got to their room.

"I love you so much." Blake said picking up Gabi, then dropping her gently on the bed, and then climbing on top of her.

"Show me how much you love me." Gabi replied.

"Alright I will." Blake said.

They kissed again fervently.

Gabi started unbuttoning Blake's shirt buttons.

Blake unbuttoned Gabi's jeans and he unzipped her jeans.

Gabi kicked her jeans off and she began to unbutton Blake's pants.

Blake removed Gabi's shirt leaving her only in her bra and underwear.

Gabi removed Blake's shirt revealing his perfectly toned six-pack abs, leaving him only with his unbuttoned pants, and boxers.

Gabi pulled down Blake's pants and he had boxers on.

She took off his boxers to show his underwear.

Blake stopped her from going any further so he could unhook Gabi's bra.

He removed Gabi's bra successfully with no problems.

He attacked her neck as if he was going to maul it.

"Blake, your such an animal." Gabi squealed.

"I know. But you love me anyway." Blake said.

Gabi pushed Blake off her neck.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blake asked.

"Nothing. You're just tickling me." Gabi replied.

"Sorry." Blake mumbled.

"Do you think I'm sick or something because I'm perfectly fine?" Gabi asked.

"Well lately you're going to the bathroom more than usual. And then you're always vomiting up a storm in there." Blake replied. "I'm worried about you."

"Baby the reason why I do that is because I'm... uh never mind." Gabi said.

"You're hiding something from me? Aren't you?" Blake asked.

"I'm not. Anyways, if I tell you what's really up with me you'll leave me." Gabi replied.

"Why would I leave you? I love you and you know you can tell me anything." Blake said.

"Because you don't love me enough." Gabi replied.

"Why would you say something like that? I love you. You're the only thing that matters to me besides work." Blake asked.

"It's true." Gabi replied.

"No it's not. I love you and I'll never leave you. No matter what, OK? And if you don't believe me then you're very wrong.." Blake said.

"OK. Now where were we?" Gabi asked.

"I think right here." Blake replied attacking her neck again.

Gabi didn't stop him this time from nibbling on her neck.

Blake gently bit down on Gabriella's neck leaving a hickie mark on her neck.

Gabi turned Blake's face around to face her.

She kissed Blake very passionately while she removed his underwear.

Blake removed Gabi's thong.

They kissed again.

Blake was unsure about making love with Gabriella. He was afraid of hurting her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Blake asked Gabi.

"Yes." Gabi replied.

"I don't want to hurt you." Blake said.

"You won't. But just in case, go slow." Gabi replied.

"OK." Blake said getting into position.

They made love endlessly.

Blake collapsed on Gabriella after their long lovemaking session.

"I love you." Blake said.

"I love you too." Gabi replied.

"Goodnight Gabi." Blake said getting off of Gabi and lying down next to her wrapping his arm around Gabi's waist.

"Goodnight Blake." Gabi replied pulling the bed sheets over both of them.

They fell asleep quickly exhausted from the night's activities in each other's arms of course.

**END OF CHAPTER 6!!**

**A/N: Well what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it, hate it, please let me know in your reviews. Well please review & let me know what you think. Can I get 5 reviews before updating, please? The sooner I get the 5 reviews the sooner I update.**


	9. Ch 7: Finding out about the pregnancy

**Long Lost Father Of My Child**

**Chapter 7**

**Gabi finds out she's pregnant**

**A/N: OK everybody. I'm back once again with another chapter of Long Lost Father Of My Child. This is finally the chapter where Gabriella finds out she's pregnant. She's been pregnant for 2 months and doesn't know it. And if you are confused as to Gabi living with Blake, she's really living in a dorm with Taylor, but she sometimes goes over to Blake's dorm and is living with him. Well anyways, please read, review & enjoy!**

Gabi woke up and she remembered a full moon the night before so she knew she should be expecting to get her period that day.

She took a shower trying not to take too long since she knew her boyfriend would soon be getting up to go to work.

Meanwhile...

Blake woke up knowing Gabi wasn't there.

Once he heard the water running he knew she was there.

Blake continued to snooze waiting for Gabi to get out of the shower.

When Gabi came out of the shower she quickly got dressed before her boyfriend to wake up.

"Rise and shine, sunshine." Gabi whispering in Blake's ear.

"Do I have to go to work today?" Blake asked.

"Only if you want to." Gabi replied.

"Well I could skip one day and spend the day with my hot girlfriend." Blake said.

"That sounds great." Gabi replied. "Now get your butt out of the bed."

"Too bad you already took a shower." Blake said.

"Yeah too bad." Gabi replied thinking about how her period should be coming soon.

"Oh damn! I just remembered today is a very important and busy day at work. So actually we'll have to do this another day. But I promise we'll do this another day." Blake said.

Later on...

Gabi was still waiting for her period but she realized she still hadn't gotten it yet.

She decided to call Taylor.

"Hey Gabi, what's wrong?" Taylor asked sensing some tension.

"Tay, I'm worried. I mean, I haven't gotten my period." Gabi replied.

"Gabi, don't worry it's probably just late." Taylor said.

"My periods barely ever come late." Gabi replied.

"Gabi, it could be late." Taylor said.

"I don't know Taylor." Gabi replied.

"Look Gabi, wait a couple of days and if your period hasn't come then it could be something else." Taylor said.

"OK Tay." Gabi replied.

When she hung up on Taylor, Blake asked, "What did you call Taylor for?"

"Just some girl issues." Gabi replied afraid to tell Blake about her missed period.

"OK. Sounds reasonable." Blake said.

Gabi sighed in relief as Blake bought her lie.

A couple of days later...

Gabi had waited for her period and it still hadn't come. Gabi really was concerned now. Why hadn't her period come yet?

She called Taylor again.

Blake was just in the kitchen eating something before heading off to work.

Taylor seeing Gabi called again picked up.

"Hey Gabi, what's up?" Taylor asked casually.

"Taylor, I still haven't gotten my period yet. What do I do now?" Gabi replied.

"OK. Well have you been sexually active with Blake?" Taylor asked.

"Well once or twice but that's it. Why?" Gabi replied.

Blake in the kitchen remembered that he had to make an important call.

So he picked up the phone to make the call.

He forgot that Gabi was using the other phone in the house.

He heard Taylor's voice in the background along with Gabriella's.

He listened in for a moment.

"Sweetie, you may be pregnant." Taylor said.

_"Whoa, did I just hear that right?" _Blake thought. _"My Gabi... pregnant?"_

"Tay, how could this happen? I can't possibly be pregnant. I'm in college." Gabi asked almost on the verge of tears.

"Sweetie, this happens if you don't use protection which leads me to ask, did you use protection with Blake when you had intercourse with him?" Taylor replied.

"If I am pregnant Blake can't possible be the father. I haven't had enough sex with him to get knocked up." Gabi said.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"Well before Blake came along me and Troy were very intimate with each other and we never used protection. So if I am pregnant Troy could be the father." Gabi replied.

Blake had heard enough so he hung up the phone.

"Gabi, you can't possibly be serious. Are you?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor, I'm not joking. I'm dead serious." Gabi replied.

"Oh my God! That's really bad. I thought Blake was the father." Taylor said.

"He can't be. And anyways, I don't know if I actually am pregnant." Gabi replied.

"Well you missed your period, that's one sign." Taylor said.

"I know but it's not like I've gotten morning sickness." Gabi replied, suddenly feeling sick. "Hold that thought." She added before running to the bathroom to puke.

"Sweetie, you need to test yourself to be sure." Taylor said.

"I know. I will as soon as I feel up to it." Gabi replied falling back into bed.

"OK." Taylor said.

"I'll talk to you later." Gabi replied.

"K. Bye." Taylor said. "Do you want me to come over?"

"Sure. Stop by later." Gabi replied. "It would be good to have the support of my best friend."

Blake headed off for work after overhearing Gabi's little conversation with Taylor.

He decided to call Gabi.

Gabi's phone rang.

She picked up.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Blake asked casually.

"Nothing much, I'm kind of feeling sick right now." Gabi replied.

"Well just take it easy. When I get home I'll help you feel better." Blake said.

"OK. I will." Gabi replied.

"Well I got to go now, I love you and I miss you." Blake said.

"I love you too." Gabi replied never getting tired of hearing her boyfriend telling her those 3 special words.

They both hung up since they didn't have anything else to say to each other.

Gabi immediately got up out of bed and ran off to the store to buy a pregnancy test.

* * *

As Gabi was now in the store she called Taylor for her advice.

"Taylor, which pregnancy test should I buy for the for the most accurate results?" Gabi asked while browsing through some pregnancy tests.

"Try First Response. That one is pretty accurate." Taylor replied.

Gabi grabbed a couple of test including First Response and then went to pay for the tests.

"OK thanks Tay. I'm gonna go home and take the test. I'll call you back when I get the results." Gabi said.

"OK. Do you want me to head over to your place?" Taylor replied.

"Actually yeah Tay, that would be good. That way we can find out the results together." Gabi said.

"OK, I'll see you in a few then." Taylor replied.

"OK, bye Taylor." Gabi said.

"Bye Gabi." Taylor replied hanging up on Gabi.

When Gabi paid for the pregnancy tests the cashier looked at her weirdly seeing all the tests that got Gabi got.

When she paid the cashier the money owed, she grabbed the bag with the tests feeling possesive about the pregnancy tests.

Right when she put the pregnancy tests in the trunk her boyfriend called her.

Gabi picked up.

"Hi." Gabi said.

"Hey baby, are you feeling better?" Blake asked.

"Yeah I'm alright now. I guess I just needed some air." Gabi replied.

"OK. Well I'm gonna work overtime today, so I won't be home until really late tonight." Blake said.

"OK, well that's fine. Taylor is coming over to keep me company for a few hours." Gabi replied.

"OK. Sounds good." Blake said.

"I love you." Gabi replied

"Love you too and I miss you." Blake said. "I can't wait to see you tonight."

"Me neither." Gabi replied smiling.

"Well gotta go now. I'll see you later and help you feel better." Blake said.

"OK. Well Taylor's here now so I'll see you later." Gabi replied getting out of her car at her house seeing Taylor outside the house.

"Bye." Blake said.

"Bye." Gabi replied hanging up on him.

Gabi opened the door for Taylor.

"Hey Gabi." Taylor said.

"Hey Tay." Gabi replied.

"So do you wanna test yourself now?" Taylor asked.

"It's better if I find out now then never right." Gabi replied.

"OK, so you got the tests right?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, they're in the bathroom." Gabi replied.

"OK, let's get started." Taylor said.

Taylor and Gabi headed off to the bathroom to test Gabi.

Taylor handed Gabi her first pregnancy test and read her the instructions.

Gabi peed on the stick and then waited for the results of the test.

"Gabi, you might as well do another one, this one takes just a minute to get the results. Anyways, you might wanna do it again to be sure." Taylor said handing Gabi another test.

"OK." Gabi replied taking the other test too.

Gabi and Taylor waited for a few minutes for the tests.

"Gabi, what are you gonna do if you are pregnant?" Taylor asked.

"I'm gonna keep the baby and I'll tell Blake about it. Hopefully he'll be alright with it." Gabi replied. "I mean it's my baby, and I don't want anyone taking care of him or her except you and me. Maybe Blake if he's still going to stick by me in this situation."

"Gabi, if he really loves you like I think he does he'll be fine with it." Taylor said reassuring Gabi.

"But what if he doesn't like the idea?" Gabi asked.

"You could always stay with me. I wouldn't mind taking care of the baby with you." Taylor replied.

Just then the pregnancy tests beeped.

Taylor picked up a test and she told Gabi, "Gabi, this one is positive. Do you want to look at the other one yourself or do you want me to do it for you?"

"I think I can do it myself." Gabi replied.

Gabi picked up the other test and it also read positive.

"It's... it's positive." Gabi said, her hands shaking.

"Gabi, it's alright. Pregnancy is a beautiful thing." Taylor replied hugging Gabi.

"Taylor, I don't think I can do this." Gabi said.

"Gabi, you can do it. You're strong." Taylor replied.

"I might just have to drop out of college." Gabi said dejectedly.

"No. No. No. Gabi you will not drop out okay. You will continue studying and you will be a lawyer like you wanted to. I won't let you hurt yourself because of this." Taylor replied.

"Tay, what's the point? I won't be able to juggle my classes and this pregnancy. It'll be too much for me." Gabi said.

"There is a point. You need to be able to support yourself just in case Blake can't. So you're gonna stay in college and finish up this last year." Taylor replied.

"But Taylor..." Gabi said protesting.

"Gabi, you're gonna do it. And if you can't stay in all of your classes you can drop out of one or two. But you're not gonna drop out totally." Taylor replied.

"Fine Taylor. But how am I going to tell Blake this?" Gabi said.

"Tell him when the time is right." Taylor replied.

"I will. I just don't know when the time will be right." Gabi said.

"You'll know when. Just follow your heart okay." Taylor replied.

"OK." Gabi said.

* * *

**Later on...**

Blake finally came home.

Before he walked into his house he grabbed the box of chocolates he had for Gabi and the flowers.

Blake took a breath before heading into the house.

He slowly unlocked the door to the house.

Gabi at this moment was now in bed just lying down waiting for her boyfriend to come home.

When he walked into his bedroom he saw Gabriella on the bed curled up.

"Hey baby, I'm home." Blake said.

"Oh hey." Gabi replied sadly.

"I brought something for you." Blake said.

"You didn't have to." Gabi replied not bothering to look up at him.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Blake asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Gabi replied.

"Gabi, I know when something is wrong now please just tell what's wrong." Blake said setting aside the box of chocolate and roses.

"Blake, you really want to know?" Gabi asked tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Yes, I want to know. Now can you please tell me what's bothering you." Blake replied.

"Blake, before you were in the picture... well me and Troy had a very special relationship. Me and him were very intimate. One night before he moved away me and Troy made love and then something happened." Gabi began explaining.

"What happened?" Blake asked a little confused forgetting about the conversation of Taylor and Gabriella he heard earlier.

"I'm pregnant Blake." Gabi replied.

"Oh. Am I the father?" Blake asked.

"No. Troy is." Gabi replied.

"This is what was bothering you?" Blake asked.

"Yeah I didn't know what you would think if I told you. I understand if you leave me. You probably won't be able to handle it." Gabi replied.

"Gabriella Montez, I love you. I would never leave you. Not now not ever. Don't you ever say that I'm gonna leave you, OK? I love you too damn much to do that to you. I'm willing to help you out. I'm gonna support you no matter what. OK?" Blake said.

"Really?" Gabi asked.

"Of course. I meant every word I said." Blake replied.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." Gabi said embracing her boyfriend tightly crying into his shoulder.

"It's okay Gabi. Everything will be fine. You got me." Blake replied soothingly comforting his girlfriend.

When Gabi was done crying, Blake asked, "Now can you just look at what I brought for you?"

"What did you bring me?" Gabi asked.

"Your favorite chocolates and roses." Blake replied smiling at her.

"Aww! Thanks. You really know how to make a girl feel better." Gabi said.

"Your welcome." Blake replied. "So you like it, right?"

"Like it? I love it. Thank you so much!" Gabi said.

"So anyway, were you lying when you said you had the stomach flu?" Blake asked.

"Yes. I was suffering from a little bit of morning sickness." Gabi replied.

"OK. You should have just told me. I wouldn't have freaked out." Blake said.

"Well I didn't know I was really panicky when you called." Gabi replied. "I just didn't know what to do."

"Is that why you had Taylor over?" Blake asked.

"Yes. I needed her support. I just felt like everything was falling apart." Gabi replied.

"Well everything isn't going to fall apart. I'm here for you. I'm gonna work much harder to support you and the baby. And you will finish college and become a lawyer, and you'll be a good mom. OK." Blake said reassuringly.

"Blake, I can't let you do that. I'll just have to drop out of college." Gabi replied.

"No. Gabi you're not dropping out, you understand? How could you think of doing something so drastic like that without even consulting me?" Blake said.

"It's the only thing to do. I can't deal with being pregnant and in college at the same time." Gabi replied.

"No, staying in school is the best option. If you drop out you'll regret and you won't be able to become a lawyer like you wanted to." Blake said.

"Blake, you don't understand. I'll probably have the baby before classes are out. I may as well drop out and go back when I'm ready." Gabi replied.

"I'm trying to understand. It doesn't make sense. How about I make a deal with you?" Blake said.

"What's your deal?" Gabi asked.

"OK, you are staying in college, but if you can't handle it and the pregnancy then you can drop out." Blake replied.

"OK. You got yourself a deal." Gabi said.

"Good." Blake replied. "But I'm pretty sure you can handle it. You're a strong girl."

"It's been a long day for me. I'm gonna turn in." Gabi said.

"OK. Goodnight Gabi." Blake replied.

"Goodnight." Gabi said.

Blake kissed Gabi goodnight and turned off the light so they could fall asleep.

Blake wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist protectively.

Gabriella felt comfortable in bed and she fell asleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 7!!**

**A/N: Well anyways, what do you guys think of this chapter? It's sure nice of Blake to help her out with a baby that he's not the father of. Well anyways, please review and let me know what you think. **


	10. Ch 8: Asking Gabi to move in

**Long Lost Father Of My Child**

**Chapter 8**

**Asking Gabi to move in**

**(A/N: Hey everybody I'm back with another chapter of LLF... this is a very short chapter sorry. But it isn't too important. I'm sorry about not updating in like a long while. I suffered from some really bad writers blocks. I wish it could stop happening but then again I have so many stories to keep track of with an update. So yeah. I get confused with what happens in what story. Lately I have been really scatterbrained. I would like to give a shout out to PrincessSparkel15, thank you for all your good reviews. I'm glad that you enjoy my stories. I want to thank you so much for your loyalty in reviewing everyone of my chapters of all my stories. And thank you for everyone else who likes the story too and thank you so much for your reviews. I hope I can get more reviews. If any at all.)**

"Can I ask you something?" Blake asked Gabi.

"Sure shoot." Gabi replied.

"Well it may be a little too early to ask. Never mind." Blake said avoiding asking his important question.

"No ask me." Gabi replied.

"I was wondering if you... wantedtomoveinwithme?" Blake asked garbling up the last part of his inquiry.

"What?" Gabi asked bewildered at her boyfriend's question.

"Do you want to move in with me?" Blake asked again more slowly.

"Oh my God! Really? You really want me to move in with you?" Gabi asked.

"If you want to yes." Blake replied. "But if not I understand."

"I would love to move in with you." Gabi said.

"Great." Blake replied.

Gabi kissed Blake gently.


	11. Ch 9: Gabi begins to show

**Long Lost Father Of My Child**

**Chapter 9**

**Gabi begins to show**

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back finally with another chapter of LLF... I'm sorry about the delay of updating... but I have been very busy with school and then I was suffering some writers block as well. But now that that's over here's the next chapter of LLF. Read, review, enjoy. Oh and leave a review! Feel free to leave constructive criticism if you want to... just don't flame.**

Another month has gone by for Gabi since her discovery of being pregnant with Troy's baby. She already told Blake about it and he seemed to be okay with it.

Gabi woke up after having a full night's sleep.

As soon as she looked at reflection in the mirror she noticed that she was beginning to show.

"Oh my God! I'm beginning to show." Gabi said out loud waking up her boyfriend Blake.

"What?" Blake asked groggily.

"Baby, I'm starting to show already." Gabi replied.

"Oh... that's nice." Blake replied yawning.

"Did you even hear what I said?" Gabi asked continuing to look at her baby bump in fascination.

"Yeah. You're beginning to show." Blake replied.

"OK. You were listening to what I said then." Gabi said.

"Of course. And anyways, why are you freaking out about starting to show? I mean, it's a good thing right, at least the baby's alive." Blake replied.

"Yeah. But right now I look pudgy." Gabi said pouting cutely.

"Gabriella, you look beautiful despite the little pudge you claim to have." Blake replied.

"You know you are really taking this pregnancy really good." Gabi said.

"Of course I am. I love you and I'm not going to let the baby get in the way of me loving you." Blake replied. "You know what I'm going to do?"

"What?" Gabi replied asking.

"I'm going to take care of the baby and let you relax." Blake replied.

"Whoa! Blake... baby don't be silly. I will be fine taking care of the baby." Gabi said in protest.

"Look... I wanna help. Can't I at least do that?" Blake asked.

"I guess. But can you make me some breakfast? I'm hungry." Gabi replied.

"Of course. I'll do anything for you." Blake said.

"Why do you wanna help out with the baby? You're not the real father." Gabi asked curiously.

"Because, I love you and I wanna share half the work with you." Blake replied. "And you deserve to relax."

"You're sweet!" Gabi said.

"I know." Blake replied. "What do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs, and toast would be fine. I'm gonna go take a shower now. I'll be down by the time your done with my breakfast." Gabi said.

"OK." Blake replied.

Gabi heads over to the bathroom to take a shower while Blake went downstairs to make breakfast for Gabi.

Blake got the eggs, bacon and the bread out to prepare breakfast for both him and Gabi.

By the time Blake was done making breakfast, Gabi was already out of the shower.

"Gabi, breakfast is ready." Blake announced.

"I'll be down in a minute baby." Gabi said getting dressed.

"Hurry I don't want your food getting cold." Blake replied.

"OK. I'm coming now." Gabi said going downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good." Blake replied kissing Gabi on the cheek when she came downstairs. "You smell good."

"Yeah because I took a shower silly." Gabi said.

"By the way, you don't look pudgy to me." Blake replied wrapping his arm around Gabi lovingly.

"Really? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah really. I don't lie." Blake replied.

"Are you going to work today?" Gabi asked.

"I have to. I've been out a lot since I have been taking care of you." Blake replied. "And it's nice to have some extra spending money you know."

"I'm going to be alone all day without you... not to include several hours of boredom." Gabi said.

"Go shopping with the girls or just hang out with Taylor at her place." Blake replied.

"You know that's a great idea!" Gabi exclaimed.

"I know. Aren't you glad you have a smart boyfriend?" Blake replied.

"Yeah. You better get going to work." Gabi said.

"I'll see you later babe." Blake replied giving Gabi a goodbye kiss.

"Bye." Gabi said.

Blake after showering left for work leaving Gabi by herself.

She decided to go over to Taylor's house to hang out so she wouldn't be bored.

After she finished eating breakfast she drove over to Taylor's house.

When she arrived at Taylor's house she knocked on the door.

Taylor answered the door.

When Taylor opened the door she saw Gabi there.

"Oh hey Gabi, what's up?" Taylor asked greeting Gabi.

"I just got bored being home alone by myself, so I came over to see you." Gabi replied.

"Oh ok. Do you wanna stay here or go out somewhere?" Taylor asked.

"I was thinking of going shopping. Is that OK with you?" Gabi replied.

"Oh sure. Let's go!" Taylor said.

"OK." Gabi replied.

Taylor grabbed her purse and then they headed to the mall.

**Later on in the mall...**

"I see your starting to show." Taylor said looking at Gabi's slightly rounded belly.

"Yeah, I feel pudgy." Gabi replied patting her stomach.

"Gabi, you look fine. You're pregnant and glowing." Taylor said reassuringly.

"Yeah I am really, aren't I?" Gabi replied.

"Yes you are. So do you want anything to eat? Got any cravings at all? Do your feet hurt? Do you need to sit down and rest? Do you need anything at all?" Taylor asked overwhelming Gabriella with questions.

"Whoa, whoa Taylor! I'm fine. I'm alright with what we ate earlier. I don't have any cravings at the moment. My feet don't hurt. I don't need to rest and I don't need anything at all." Gabi replied laughing at Taylor's questions.

"I was just wondering. I wanna help you out and make you feel comfortable." Taylor said.

"Question, why does everyone treat me different just because I'm pregnant?" Gabi asked annoyance apparent in her question.

"Because it's a big deal." Taylor replied.

"No it's not, I'm just a regular person like you are." Gabi said. "Well with a baby on the way, but still I'm a regular person."

"Gabi, you're gonna be a mommy! Trust me, it's a big deal. You should enjoy me catering to you." Taylor replied.

"I am don't get me wrong but, I'm just as capable of doing things as you are, despite my condition." Gabi said.

"OK Gabi. But you should really take advantage of the being catered to." Taylor replied.

"I get catered to a lot by Blake. So I'm a little tired of it." Gabi said.

"Oh Gabi, you're just a tad irritable. But you know you're secretly enjoying this." Taylor replied.

"Who said I was irritable?" Gabi asked bewildered.

"Oh. Come on Gabi, are you that oblivious? I mean, who doesn't enjoyed being catered to?" Taylor replied.

"No, I'm not oblivious. I like being catered to once in a while but I can do things myself." Gabi said. "I just don't like expecting to be catered to."

"Sure. Now let's go shop around some more." Taylor replied taking Gabi by the hand and dragging her into Perfumania.

"Taylor, what are we doing in here? I have tons of perfume at home?" Gabi asked.

"You need some new perfume already." Taylor replied.

"What's wrong with the perfume I have?" Gabi asked.

"It's just getting old. You need a new musk." Taylor replied.

* * *

**Later on...**

Gabi finally arrived at her house exhausted from all the shopping.

She hid all her shopping bags under the bed.

**A couple of minutes later...**

Blake comes home.

He headed towards his room.

"Hey baby. I'm home." Blake said.

"Oh hey." Gabi replied.

"How did the shopping go with Taylor?" Blake asked curiously.

"It was fine. But now I'm just tired." Gabi replied.

"Was Taylor going overboard with the shopping?" Blake asked.

"Just a tad." Gabi replied kicking the bed sheets back to show all the shopping bags she had.

"Wow. When you girls shop you really go all out and shop." Blake said laughing at his own joke.

"Ch-yeah. Well I'm gonna turn in. I'm exhausted. I haven't had good sleep in 2 months." Gabi replied.

"OK. Well goodnight." Blake said pushing Gabi's hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.

Gabi smiled and she closed her eyes to fall asleep.

Blake gently touched Gabi's stomach before leaving the room to let her sleep.

Blake smiled at his sleeping girlfeiend before heading out of the room.

Blake decided when Gabi woke up to make some dinner in bed.

**Later...**

Gabi woke up feeling nauseous once again.

She crawled out of bed and headed off to the bathroom.

She retched and then brushed her teeth.

She crawled back into bed trying to go back to sleep.

Blake snuck into the room with a plateful of food.

He placed it on a tray and put the tray close to Gabi.

"Gabi, wake up. I made you some food. I thought it would make you feel better." Blake said soothingly.

"Thanks. That's so thoughtful and sweet of you." Gabi replied.

"Well enjoy the food." Blake said.

Gabi grabbed the coffee and she drank it.

"The coffee's good. It really hits the spot." Gabi said smiling at her boyfriend.

She took a spoonful of soup.

"You made my favorite soup. Chicken noodle soup." Gabi said.

"Yeah. You should eat them with some saltine crackers. It's supposed to help with the morning sickness." Blake replied.

"Really? I never knew that." Gabi asked.

"Yeah. I read it once in a medical book." Blake replied.

"Weird. Well thank you for making me something to eat for dinner." Gabi said. "It was really nice and thoughtful of you."

"Your welcome, and I just remembered I had something in the oven. Shit, be right back." Blake replied.

Blake left before Gabi could say anything else.

Blake came back after rescuing his cake from the oven.

"I partially burnt our tres leches cake." Blake said.

"You made cake? I didn't know you could cook." Gabi replied amazed at finding out this new piece of info.

"Yeah of course I can cook. I learned to cook when I was a kid." Blake said. "Like I said when we first started dating, there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Wow. A guy who can cook. That's really sexy." Gabi replied running her fingers up and down Blake's chest teasingly.

"You're really sexy." Blake said kissing Gabriella gently.

"So are you." Gabi replied kissing him again biting his bottom lip.

"Hey, that's not fair! You know how much that turns me on." Blake grunted.

"I can't help it. I just love doing that to you cuz I know it drives you crazy." Gabi replied.

"You know what else drives me crazy, when you nip at my earlobe like this." Blake said, showing her exactly what drives him to the point of insanity.

"Baby, stop teasing me. It's driving me insane to the point that you're turning me on." Gabi replied.

"How about I turn you on some more?" Blake asked chuckling.

"How about you let me eat some of your cake first and then afterwards I'm all yours?" Gabi replied suggestively.

"Alright. Your on." Blake said.

"Anyways, I really want to try your cake and see if it's any good." Gabi replied.

"Of course it's good. I made it." Blake said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Gabi replied.

"I'm sure you'll like it." Blake said. "By the way, I did cut off the burnt part."

"I'm sure you did." Gabi replied cutting herself a piece of cake.

"So, how does the cake taste?" Blake asked.

"It's very good." Gabi replied.

"I'm sure it is." Blake said.

"I wasn't done with what I'm saying. I was also gonna say that you taste very good." Gabi replied.

"So do you." Blake said smiling at Gabi.

**END OF CHAPTER 9!!!**

**A/N: So what did you think of this long chapter? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Well leave some reviews and let me know!**


	12. Ch 10: The Baby Shower

**Long Lost Father Of My Child**

**Chapter 10 **

**The Baby Shower**

**A/N: Hey everybody. I'm back wih another chapter of LLF. Read, review, and enjoy.**

It's only been like 6 months since Gabi found out she was pregnant and ever since Troy moved away.

Gabi was at first depressed that he moved away but ever since she met Blake her life had gotten better and much less depressing.

He didn't seem to care that she was pregnant with another man's baby. He loves her and she loves him. They couldn't be any happier.

"What are you thinking about?" Blake asked Gabi kissing her neck.

"Nothing important." Gabi replied. "When is Taylor coming over to help me set up for the baby shower?"

"In an hour." Blake said.

"What are we going to do for an hour before they come?" Gabi asked.

"I have an idea. It involves me, you and the bed." Blake replied whispering in her ear.

"Your so naughty But I'm not in the mood right now." Gabi said.

"I'll get you in the mood then." Blake replied.

"Blake, no not right now. I'm going to call Taylor right now so she can help me set up already." Gabi said adamantly.

"Fine. Gee, you're so touchy lately." Blake replied.

"I'm not touchy. It's just I don't feel sexy as I used to be before I got knocked up. That's all." Gabi said.

"You look perfectly fine. I don't see why you feel that way. I don't care that your stomach looks big! I love you no matter how fat or skinny you look." Blake replied.

"I know but I feel like a beluga whale now." Gabi said.

"Well you are a cute looking beluga whale." Blake replied.

"So now I'm a beluga whale?" Gabi asked.

"I said a cute beluga whale." Blake replied.

"Well just because I said the words beluga whale doesn't mean I think your ugly." Blake added.

"Well you obviously think I'm unattractive since you just called me a cute beluga whale." Gabi said.

"OK. But this conversation is not over yet." Blake replied.

"We'll talk about this later." Gabi said picking up her cell phone to dial Taylor's numbers.

"I love you my sexy beast." Blake replied.

"Ssh..." Gabi said right when Taylor picked up.

"Hi Taylor. Can you come over now to help me out for the baby shower?" Gabi asked.

"Sure Gabi. I'll be right over. It's not like I'm doing anything important." Taylor replied.

"Great. I'll see you in a few minutes." Gabi said.

"Taylor's coming over in a few minutes so we can't get naughty now. But maybe later on tonight we can." Gabi said to Blake.

"Really?" Blake asked.

"I said maybe." Gabi replied.

"When you say maybe it usually leads to a yes so everything is hunky dory now." Blake said.

"Good because I hate when everything isn't alright between us." Gabi replied.

"Yeah it sucks." Blake said.

Ding Dong!

"Wow Taylor's already here." Gabi said.

"I'll go get the door." Blake replied.

"OK." Gabi said setting down in a swivel chair in the kitchen.

As soon as Blake opened the door expecting to see Taylor he sees Ryan there instead.

"Hi Ryan. What are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"I'm just here to drop off a gift for Gabi I can't stay for long unfortunately. I have to run." Ryan replied.

"Don't worry Ryan, you're not gonna miss out on much." Blake said.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked.

"I'm serious. But thanks for the gift." Blake replied. "Anyways, it's just going to be a really girly affair."

"OK. Well anyways, can you tell Gabi I said hi." Ryan said.

"Of course. Now probably have to run. So bye." Blake replied.

"Actually I can stay a little longer. Where is Gabi anyway?" Ryan asked.

"Hi Ryan." Gabi replied.

"Are you OK Gabi?" Ryan asked noticing a sad look on Gabi's face.

"Me and Blake just had an argument stupid again. That's all." Gabi replied sighing.

"Oh. Was it a fight about how you look big?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but how did you know about that?" Gabi replied.

"Because that's happened to me too." Ryan said.

"Really?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah. When Kelsi was pregnant we had a fight about that too." Ryan replied. "I think all pregnant couples go through one of these fights for some odd reason. Remember this, big is beautiful."

"Thanks Ryan. But i won't big for long." Gabi said.

"Well I got to go now. So have a good baby shower. I might stop by later." Ryan replied.

"I hope you do. But if not I understand." Gabi said.

"Things will be fine between you and Blake, I promise." Ryan replied.

"Thanks Ryan. Well I'll see you later." Gabi said.

"See ya. And Gabi, try not to argue with your boyfriend. If you want things to smooth out." Ryan replied.

"I'll try not to." Gabi said.

"Good." Ryan replied. "Well see ya around."

"See ya." Gabi said.

"Taylor is here Gabi." Ryan said.

"Finally, I've been thinking for her. Thanks for the heads up Ry." Gabi replied.

"Your welcome." Ryan said walking out of Gabi and Blake's house.

"Oh hey Gabi. I'm sorry for taking so long but Chad was taking so long to get ready to come over too." Taylor said to Gabi.

"Oh okay. Well anyways, I needed your help setting up for the shower." Gabi replied.

"I'll put the streamer up." Taylor said.

"Can I ask you something?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah." Taylor replied.

"Do you think it's mean that Blake called me a cute, big beluga whale?" Gabi asked.

"He was just saying that you look cute." Taylor replied.

"And big!" Gabi said.

"Well you are big!" Taylor replied.

"Taylor, who's side are you on?" Gabi asked.

"I'm neutral in this argument." Taylor replied.

"Hey, Gabi, Taylor. I was just telling Gabi that she looks cute. But you want me to be mean, I'll be mean. You're big, bigger than Taylor and Chad put together." Blake said interfering.

"I'm pregnant for crying out loud, of course. I'm supposed to be bigger than both of them put together, you big jerk." Gabi replied.

"Oh my God, Blake, Gabi shut up! You're acting like a couple of babies. Act your age!" Taylor said interfering. "And Blake that was so unnecessary Gabi doesn't need to be told that she's big so much. You don't need to be repeatedly thrown it in her face."

"I'll act my age when Blake acts his age." Gabi replied crossly crossing her arm's across her chest.

"No, you 2 need to act your age now and behave like the 2 civil adults that you are." Taylor said.

"You know Gabi despite all this. I still love you." Blake replied.

"I love you too!" Gabi said.

Blake pulled Gabi close to him and made out with her.

"I'm gonna continue hanging up the streamers." Taylor said just as Gabi and Blake were making out.

"Ugh... I'll go help you with that." Chad replied in disgust.

"Mmm, what were we even talking about?" Gabi asked.

"I don't know anymore." Blake replied. "But I don't care."

"Let's not fight again. I hate it." Gabi said.

"Yeah. I'll be good for the rest of the day. I swear." Blake replied.

"Me too. And whoa that was weird." Gabi said putting her hand on her stomach just when the baby began to kick.

"What was weird?" Blake asked.

"The baby just kicked. Feel it." Gabi replied.

"Wow, the baby's a strong kicker." Blake said when he put his hand on Gabi's stomach. "She could be a good soccer player someday."

"My baby, I mean our chld is not going to be a soccer player." Gabi replied.

"Oh come on. Why not?" Blake asked.

"Because I said so." Gabi replied. "And that's that."

"That's not a good enough reason." Blake said.

"It is too." Gabi replied. "Anyways soccer is just an icky game."

"Hey, you don't know this but in high school I played soccer. It was fun." Blake said.

"Well my baby isn't going to be an athlete. And that's final." Gabi replied.

"Oh, so now she's your baby?" Blake asked playfully.

"Yeah. Me and Troy made her, not you and me. So technically she's my baby." Gabi replied.

"You called the baby a she. I thought you were going to keep the gender a surprise." Blake said.

"I am. But I have a hunch that the baby is going to be a girl." Gabi replied. "Anyway, you called the baby a she too."

"What if you have a boy?" Blake asked.

"I just know that I'm going to have a girl." Gabi replied.

"OK. Whatever. Chad let's go play some Guitar Hero upstairs." Blake suggested.

"Sweet! Well call us when you are going to eat cake." Chad said.

"We won't." Taylor replied jokingly.

"Fine be that way." Chad said.

"We were just joking Chad. I'll let you know when we're going to eat." Gabi replied.

"OK." Chad said.

"And Blake, can you do just 1 thing for me?" Gabi asked.

"Sure, baby I'll do anything for you." Blake replied.

"Please go easy on Chad. Let him win once at least." Gabi said.

"OK. I'l try to do that. But it's not my fault that I'm good at Guitar Hero." Blake replied.

"Actually, I change my mind. Beat Chad. I like seeing him cry." Gabi said.

"Thank you. I shall beat him." Blake replied.

"I do not cry when I lose a game of Guitar Hero!!" Chad said.

"You kinda do." Gabi replied.

"Nah Gabi, Chad just mopes." Taylor said.

"Oh right. Like last time he was so about to cry." Gabi replied.

"Whatever. I do not cry when I lose Guitar Hero." Chad said in protest. "Anyways, I had something in my eye at the time."

"Whatever Mopey McMopePants." Taylor replied. "Go play a game with Blake upstairs."

"I will and I will kick Blake's ass at Guitar Hero." Chad said.

"Sure Chad after I stomp on your ass in a moment." Blake replied.

"Whatever. I've been practicing at home and I've gotten better." Chad said.

"How much better?" Blake asked.

"Expert level better." Chad replied.

"Well I'm going to put you to the test. You can go first." Blake said.

"Good, because you are about to go down." Chad replied.

"OK, probe it. Put your money where your big mouth is. Let's make this interestig. Let's bet a hundred dollars. Whoever wins get the money fair and square." Blake said.

"You're on. You're so going down today." Chad replied.

"OK. It's your chance to beat me." Blake said.

"Good." Chad replied grabbing the guitar so he could play Guitar Hero.

Chad was playing Guitar Hero rather well that day.

Downstairs, Gabi and Taylor were setting up for the baby shower.

Right when they finished setting up the doorbell rang loud and clear.

"I'll go get the door." Taylor said. "You just take it easy."

Taylor answered the door and Kelsi was there.

"Hey Kelsi." Taylor greeted her warmly.

"Hi Taylor." Kelsi replied. "Where's Gabi?"

"She's just relaxing before everyone arrives for the baby shower." Taylor said.

"OK." Kelsi said setting the gift she brought down on the table.

Blake went downstairs getting bored of watching Chad beat every single one of his records to get some snacks.

"Is Chad beating you today?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah... but I haven't gotten to play yet. H e's beating all my records." Blake replied disappointment clear in his voice.

"It's OK baby. You'll beat him next time." Gabi said.

"I know I will. I came down to get a snack so I'll be right back." Blake replied.

"OK." Gabi said.

Just when Blake sat down next to Gabi after getting his snack, Chad comes downstairs to tell Blake that it's his turn to play Guitar Hero.

"I'll be right back. Wish me luck." Blake said.

"I'll do better. Come here." Gabi replied kissing him.

"You guys, stop being all lovey dovey, it's disgusting." Chad said.

"We'll be lovey dovey all we want. It's our house." Blake replied looking over at Chad.

"Good luck. I'm very sure you'll win again." Gabriella said.

"I know." Blake replied. "I'll be back. Just wait for me."

"Guess what?" Chad asked sitting down next to Gabi.

"What?" Gabi replied asking.

"I beat everyone of Blake's records. Ha! In your face!" Chad replied.

"I already knew that. Blake told me. So ha! In your face!" Gabi said. "Anyways, he's so going to kick your ass again."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Chad replied.

Blake turned off the game after playing and went back downstairs.

"I won again Chad so pay up." Blake said.

"For real?" Chad asked. "Damn it!"

"Yeah. Now pay up." Blake replied.

"Wait, hold up." Gabi said interfering.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"You two made a bet, didn't you?" Gabi asked simply.

"Yeah... so." Blake replied.

"Well... I think Chad doesn't need to pay you anything. It's not fair to him." Gabi said.

"Yeah, what Gabi said." Chad chimed in agreement.

"Shut up Chad." Blake said.

"I think you should pay Chad for once." Gabi replied.

"But baby... that's not fair. I won fair and square." Blake said.

"Don't baby me. Just pay Chad however much you bet today." Gabi replied.

Chad was watching all of this, silently laughing to himself.

"Ugh... fine. Here's your money Chad." Blake said handing Chad the hundred dollar bill he got out of his wallet.

"Thank you." Chad replied happily taking the money from Blake.

"Your not welcome." Blake mumbled.

Chad walked away leaving Gabi and Blake to be by themselves alone.

"Baby, what was that for?" Blake asked.

"Chad just looked like he needed something to cheer him up. Anyways, he did win before you did." Gabi replied.

"So what? I won after he did." Blake said.

"Look at the situation this way, it teaches you not to gamble around me or in my house." Gabi replied.

"Hey, this is my house, I asked you to move in with me because I want to keep an eye on you." Blake said.

"So you asked me to move in with you because you think I'm going to get in trouble?" Gabi asked.

"Well sometimes you can be a handful." Blake replied.

"I am not a handful." Gabi said.

"Well lately you have been." Blake replied.

"Do you mean it in a good way?" Gabi asked.

"Yes. You keep me occupied." Blake replied.

"Good." Gabi said.

"I like my women that way so I won't be bored." Blake replied.

"Good cuz that's the way I'm going to be." Gabriella said. "Take it or leave it."

"Great. I love a little competition." Blake replied.

"Good. I'll bring it on." Gabi said, her face now a centimeter from Blake's face.

Blake moved his face closer to Gabi and he kissed her.

Just as they were going a little further, Taylor said, "Knock it off. The guests are here."

"Shut up Taylor." Gabi replied.

"Kelsi is the only guest here Taylor." Chad said.

"Well, even though that's true Gabi and Mr. Amorous over there need to control their raging hormones." Taylor replied. "Anyways, the other guests will be here soon."

The bell rang again.

"See like now." Taylor said getting the door. "You need to stop Gabi and Blake from doing anything else."

"OK. I'll try." Chad replied.

"Oh my god, I just remember I had something cooking in the oven." Gabi exclaimed pulling away from Blake.

"No you don't." Blake protested.

"Baby, I had a keesh in the oven for us." Gabi said.

"Oh." Blake replied.

"I hope it's not burnt." Gabi said getting up to go check on the keesh.

When Gabi opened the oven surprisingly the keesh wasn't burnt.

"Thankfully, my keesh isn't burnt." Gabi said.

"Good." Blake replied.

"The baby is kicking again." Gabi said.

"Really? This baby is very active." Blake replied.

"She's a lot like her father." Gabi said.

"Who? Me or the biological father of the baby?" Blake asked confused.

"The biological father." Gabi replied. "He used to be a jock in high school."

"Oh." Blake said.

"I still can't believe he left me all by myself. I hate him so much for that." Gabi replied.

"Well at least you have. I would never do that to you." Blake said.

"Yeah. I know you wouldn't do that to me. I just never thought Troy would do it to me." Gabi replied.

"You're safe with me, that I can promise." Blake said kissing Gabi on the cheek.

"Because we have a security system in this home." Gabi replied facetiously.

"I can protect you too, not just that stupid security system." Blake said.

"I'm sure you can." Gabi replied.

"Can you try this keesh for me and tell me if it tastes good?" Gabi asked grabbing a piece of keesh and handing it to Blake.

"Of course." Blake replied taking the piece of keesh and eating it.

"How does it taste?" Gabi asked.

"It tastes good, just like you." Blake replied pulling Gabi closer to him and kissing her neck.

"I'm sure it does." Gabi said giggling.

The doorbell rang again.

Taylor got it and this time was Sharpay and Zeke.

"Hey Zeke, Sharpay." Taylor greeted both of them.

"Hi Taylor, where's Gabi?" Zeke asked not seeing Gabi anywhere.

"Ask Chad. He's keeping an eye out on her and loverboy." Taylor replied.

"Why is he doing that?" Zeke asked.

"Because they keep being very inappropriate in front of us. It's disturbing." Taylor replied.

"Oh, she's in that phase where she's horny as hell, isn't she?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah basically." Taylor replied.

"Oh." Zeke said embarassed.

"Well, can we come in?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh yeah. Right. Come on in." Taylor replied. "Put Gabi's gifts over there with her other gifts."

"Thank you." SHarpay said walking in before Zeke.

Zeke placed Gabi's gift next to her other gifts.

Chad who was watching Blake and Gabi being all lovey dovey interrupted them.

"Sharpay and Zeke are here you two. So go out and greet them." Chad said.

"Yo Chad! Go away." Blake replied. "We'll greet them in a moment."

"I think we should just greet them now. Let's go." Gabi said dragging Blake out of the kitchen with her.

"Hi Zeke, Sharpay." Gabi said greeting both Sharpay & Zeke.

"Hi Gabi." Sharpay and Zeke said simultaneously.

Just then the bell rang.

"I'll get it." Gabi said heading to answer the door.

When Gabi opened the door she saw Jason there.

"Hi Jason." Gabi said greeting him.

"Hey Gabi. You look big." Jason replied.

"I know, my boyfriend just told me that today not too long ago." Gabriella replied.

Gabi resented that remark she let him in anyway.

"Hey everybody Jason's here." Gabi said.

"Hey Jason." Everybody said simultaneously.

"Where do I put your gift at?" Jason asked.

"I'll take that for you." Gabi replied taking Jason's gift from him.

"So what shall we do first?" Taylor asked.

"We're gonna play some games." Gabi replied.

"What game?" Taylor asked.

"Scrabble." Gabi replied. "Just us girls. I'm sure the boys don't wanna play Scrabble with us."

"Me and the guys will go play some video games upstairs." Blake said.

"OK." Gabi replied smacking Blake's ass when he left with the guys.

Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi all looked at Gabi weirdly after she smacked Blake's ass.

"What?" Gabi asked innocently.

"You just smacked Blake's ass. That we didn't want to see." Sharpay replied.

"Sorry." Gabi said. "I couldn't help it. He has a nice firm ass."

"Eww Gabi." Taylor replied. "We didn't need to know that either!"

"Sorry!" Gabi said again. "Let's play Scrabble and Taylor this time you're going down."

"No I'm not. You're going down. You know just because your pregnant doesn't mean I'm going easy on you." Taylor replied.

"Fine. I'm not gonna go easy on you either." Gabi said.

"Girls, I hate to break both of your bubbles, but I'm going to win with my fabulous vocabulary." Sharpay said.

Zeke, Blake, Jason and Chad meanwhile were playing Super Smash Brothers upstairs.

Blake was kicking some major butt playing the game.

"Gee Blake give us a chance to catch up with you." Zeke, Chad and Jason said.

**Downstairs...**  
Gabi, Kelsi, Sharpay and taylor were playing an intense game of Scrabble.

Sharpay surprisingly was winning by a landslide.

"Sharpay, can you take it easy on us with your fabulous vocabulary?" Gabi asked.

"Uh no." Sharpay replied.

"Why not? I'm due in 3 months and Taylor is suffering from bad luck." Gabi asked.

"Because I'm on a roll." Sharpay replied.

"Oh Gabi don't be such a sore loser. Anyways, most of the time you win this game." Sharpay said.

"Well that's because I'm smart and happen to be good at this game." Gabi replied.

"And, you're saying we're dumb?" Taylor asked.

"No. I'm just saying I'm good at this game." Gabi replied. "Anyways, Sharpay's winning today. She's smart like everyone here at the table."

"When they finally finished their Scrabble game Taylor suggested to Gabi, "Why don't you open your presents now?"

"OK. I guess I can do that now." Gabi replied.

"Gabi, you should open mine first. I"m sure you'll like it." Sharpay said.

"OK. Which one is yours?" Gabi asked.

"The pink one." Sharpay replied.

"It figures." Gabi said picking up an pink bag while the girls laughing at Gabi's joke.

Gabi opened up Sharpay's gift.

Sharpay asked, "So do you love it?"

"Yes. I love it. Thank you Sharpay." Gabi replied looking at the basket of baby clothes that Sharpay had gotten for her.

"Gabi, open up my present next." Taylor said.

"OK. But before I do that, can I tell you girls a secret." Gabi replied.

"Yeah of course." They all replied.

"That includes you too Sharpay." Gabi said.

"OK, I'll keep this secret." Sharpay replied.

"Well I know Blake wanted me to keep the gender of the baby a surprise but I found out anyway." Gabi said.

"So what are you going to have? A son or daughter? Or twins?" All the girls asked simultaneously and excitedly.

"I'm having a daughter." Gabi replied.

"Aww, that's great Gabi." Kelsi said.

"I know. Blake still thinks we're having a son. But we're not." Gabi replied.

"That's great Gabi. I know that you would have a daughter." Taylor said.

"Yeah I had a feeling too." Gabi replied.

"OK Gabi let's continue opening presents." Sharpay said.

"Right. Sorry." Gabi replied.

Gabi opened Taylor's present.

"Aww thanks Tay." Gabi said looking at the packages of diapers and baby toys that Taylor gave her.

"Your gonna need those pretty soon." Taylor replied.

"Uh yeah, don't remind me." Gabi said.

"Gabi, despite the diaper changes I'm sure you'll enjoy being a mommny." Sharpay replied.

"I know. But just think of the late night hour feedings and diaper changes." Gabi said. "And the sleep deprivation."

"You and Blake can take turns doing that at night." Kelsi replied.

"I don't think he'll do it. He works hard all day. The last thing he needs is to tend to a crying baby." Gabi said.

"Gabi, you don't know that." The girls replied. "Now come on, open your other presents."

"OK." Gabi said.

Gabi opened up the rest of her presents.

When she was done opening presents Gabi said, "Now who's ready for cake?"

"We are." The girls replied ecstatically.

"Tay, can you go tell the boys that we're gonna eat some cake." Gabi asked Taylor.

"Sure." Taylor replied.

"Thanks." Gabi said.

Taylor climbed up the stairs to Blake's room.

"Hey guys, we're gonna eat some cake if you want any." Taylor

"OK." Blake replied. "It's time for a break."

"Yeah." Chad said.

"OK pause the game. We're going downstairs to eat. I don't want any crumbs on this floor." Blake replied.

The guys paused the game and went downstairs.

When they guys got downstairs the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Blake said.

Blake answered the door.

"Hey Ryan." Blake greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I told Gabi I was gonna drop by again." Ryan replied.

"OK. Well come in. We were just about to eat cake." Blake said.

"OK." Ryan replied.

Blake led Ryan to the dining room where everyone else was.

"Oh hey Ryan. Thanks for the gift I really like it." Gabi said hugging him.

"Your welcome." Ryan replied.

Ryan sat next to Gabi.

Everyone was just talking and enjoying the cake.

When Gabi finished she threw away her plate and just sat back down at the table with everyone else.

Gabi put her hand on her stomach when the baby was kicking.

"The baby's kicking?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Gabi replied smiling.

Ryan put his hand on Gabi's stomach for a moment.

"Hey Gabi, come here for a moment." Taylor said.

"I'll be right back." Gabi said to Ryan.

Gabi went over to T aylor.

"I just wanted to see if the baby is kicking." Taylor said.

"She's been kicking all day long." Gabi replied.

Taylor put her hand on Gabriella's stomach.

The baby was still kicking when Taylor put her hand on Gabi's stomach.

Taylor smiled when the baby responded by kicking back at Taylor's gentle touch to Gabriella's stomach.

Gabi went back to sit donw again.

Gabi just sighed as everyone was socializing with each other and not with her.

Blake came from beside her and wrapped an arm around Gabi.

"Feeling alone?" Blake asked.

"Well you're not anymore." Blake said. "Come on, sit on my lap."

Gabi replied, "I don't want to crush your legs with my weight."

"Don't worry. You won't. Now sit." Blake said tapping his lap.

Gabi sat on his lap.

"You're not that heavy." Blake mumbled in Gabi's hair.

"That's because your strong." Gabi replied.

Blake wrapped his arms around Gabi's waist his hands settling on Gabi's stomach.

Gabi smiled as their fingers intertwined with each other.

"I love you." Blake mumbled in her ear kissing her neck.

"I love you too." Gabi replied cuddling with Blake.

"Do you have anymore keesh?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah I do. It's in the kitchen. I'll go get it for you." Gabi replied.

"I'll get it. You just take it easy and relax." Blake said.

"OK." Gabi replied sighing.

Blake got up to get the keesh leaving Gabi by herself.

"Ryan, do you notice how Blake alawys does everything for me?" Gabi asked Ryan flustered.

"Yeah but he's just doing it so you can relax." Ryan replied.

"He does that everyday! It's getting on my nerves! I can do things myself you know!" Gabi said looking like she was about to blow up.

"Gabi settle down. Just tell him how you feel." Ryan replied.

"I do but he doesn't seem to get it." Gabi said.

"Well tell him now." Ryan replied.

"Alright I will." Gabi said.

Blake came back eating some keesh.

"This stuff is really good." Blake said his mouth full.

"Blake we need to talk after you're done stuffing your face like a pig." Gabi replied crossly.

"Sure. What's up?" Blake asked after finishing eating his keesh.

"Why do you always do things for me? I'm tired of just taking it easy." Gabi replied asking. "I can do things myself too."

"Gabi, I just don't want you to strain yourself." Blake replied.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting things on my own." Gabi said.

"I know but I like catering to you. It's for you and our son's good." Blake replied.

"Our son? Don't you mean my daughter?" Gabi asked raising her voice at Blake, now everyone in the room looking at Gabi.

"So you did find out?" Blake replied asking.

"I couldn't keep it a surprise, ok? But that's not the point. I just want to be treated like everyone else." Gabi said.

"I told you to keep it a surprise. Why did you find out and spoil the surpriise?" Blake replied.

"I couldn't wait to find out." Gabi said.

"I guess we aren't getting a son then." Blake replied.

"We aren't having a song. But anyways, let me get things for myself, ok?" Gabi said.

"OK, I get it. Gee, don't get catty with me." Blake replied.

"I'm not getting catty!" Gabi said. "Gosh!"

Gabi ran into the baby room and slammed the door shut then locked it.

"Great! Now look what you did Blake! You got Gabi angry!" Taylor said.

"Oh come on Gabi, don't be like that!" Blake said.

"Go away!" Gabi replied screaming out the door to Blake.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Blake asked.

"Just go away." Gabi replied. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Fine, I'll go away." Blake said. "Taylor, can you talk to her?"

"Sure." Taylor replied.

"Gabi, what's up?" Taylor asked Gabi.

"Blake's being a prick that's all." Gabi replied.

"Gabi, come out of there then. We came here to see you. Please?" Taylor asked from outside of the room.

"Fine, but Blake better not be a prick again." Gabi replied.

"He won't be. Right Blake?" Taylor said looking at Blake.

"Uh right." Blake replied.

"Good." Taylor said.

Everybody was in the living room waiting for Gabi to come out after making a big scene while they were eating.

"So what are we gonna do now Gabi?" Sharpay asked.

"Us girls are gonna play some more games." Gabi replied hoping that Blake would get the hint to leave.

"OK, well me and the guys are going back upstairs to play some more games. Ryan, you coming?" Blake said getting Gabi's hint to beat it.

"Uh, nah I'm not a video game kind of guy. I'll just play some games with the girls." Ryan replied.

"OK. Suit yourself." Blake said. "I'm gonna warn you that it's gonna be girly."

Blake and the guys went back upstairs to continue playing Super Smash Brothers.

"Ryan, you didn't have to do that." Gabi said.

"Gabi, I really don't like video games besides I came back here to see you. So let's play some games." Ryan replied.

"OK. Hopefully you don't mind the games. They are a little girly." Gabi said.

"I don't." Ryan replied.

"OK whoever says the word baby will lose thier clothespin. Whoever has more clothespins wins." Gabi said.

**Later...**

"Oh oops Gabi you said the b word so that means I won." Ryan said laughing and grabbing Gabi's clothespins.

"Oh darn." Gabi replied.

"Bring on the next game." Ryan said happily.

* * *

**Later on...**

After the baby shower was over...

Gabi was just reading a book in the living room when Blake sat down next to her.

"I love you." Blake said putting his head on her shoulder.

"I hate you and so does the baby." Gabi replied not taking eyes out of the book.

"What did I do wrong? I was just being nice to you and then you get mad at me." Blake said.

"You are just annoying me. It's not like I'm crippled. I can get things on my own. I don't need to be catered to 24-7.

"I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" Blake said.

"I don't know." Gabi replied.

"Please? I hate it when we fight and aren't on speaking terms." Blake begged.

"Fine I forgive you but only cuz you said please." Gabi replied.

"Thank you." Blake said.

"Your welcome. But don't annoy me again." Gabi replied.

"I won't." Blake said.

"Good." Gabi replied. "Now go find something else to do besdies bother me. I'm trying to read." Gabi added.

"But there is nothing else to do." Blake replied.

"Just find something else to do, please." Gabi said.

"Cranky much." Blake mumbled.

"I heard that." Gabi said.

"How's the little one doing in there?" Blake asked Gabi's baby bump.

"Blake, I already told you my baby is mad at you." Gabi replied.

"How can the baby be mad at me much less hate me? The baby can't think for itself yet." Blake asked.

"If I'm mad the baby's mad too." Gabi replied simply. "Besides my baby will be smart like me."

"You know you are a complete mystery to me Gabriella Montez. I just can't seem to figure you out sometimes." Blake said.

"You know I feel the exact same way about you." Gabi replied.

**END OF CHAPTER 10!**

**Well what did you think... did you love it, hate it, like it? What? Leave reviews and let me know what you think.**


	13. Ch 11: Gabi wants an abortion

**Long Lost Father Of My Child**

**Chapter 11**

**Gabi wants an abortion**

**A/N: Hey everybody, I'm finally back with another chapter of Long Lost Father Of My Child. Well without further adieu I give you chapter 11. **

It's been 7 months since Gabriella found out about her pregnancy. Gabi lately was depressed and Blake has been taking notice.

"Gabi, are you OK? You don't seem like yourself lately." Blake asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" Gabi replied.

"Because you're not as bubbly as you used to be. Are you depressed?" Blake asked.

"No I'm not." Gabi replied. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

Gabi walks out of the house and she climbs into her car.

Just as she's about to back out of the driveway Blake stops her.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me right now what's wrong with you." Blake said.

"Get in the car and I'll tell you what's up." Gabi replied.

"What's wrong with you. I wanna know now." Blake asked.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me. EVERYTHING! I'm pregnant with a baby I don't want! I look ugly and feel unattractive. I'm depressed and you really can't help me with it. There's just one thing I have to do to get rid of my problems and that's going in there!" Gabi replied driving to the abortion center and then parking when she got there.

"Gabi, whatever you are thinking I'm not letting you go through with it." Blake said knowing exactly what Gabi was planning to do.

"Blake, I don't think you know how I really feel. Getting this procedure done will solve all of my problems." Gabi replied.

"You really think that getting an abortion is going to solve all your problems? Well it's not going to help anything. I can't believe you feel this way!" Blake said. "Why would you want to have a killing over your head."

"Well I do think it will solve my problem. So get out of my way." Gabi replied with force.

"I'm not going to. You're not going to get an abortion. I love you and I think you always look beautiful no matter what you think. Now please tell me why you want to get an abortion of all things." Blake said.

"I already told you. Now please just get out of my way." Gabi replied trying to find a way around her boyfriend.

"I'm not moving until you come to your senses and decide that this is a stupid thing to do." Blake said.

Gabi began to break down in Blake's chest.

Blake embraced Gabi and let her cry it out.

"I'm so stupid. You're right. Getting an abortion is stupid. Let's just go home. I'm not doing it." Gabi replied after her breakdown.

"I'm glad you came to your senses. I'm glad this is over." Blake said. "You're not stupid, it's just that wanted to do something stupid."

"How could I be so dumb? I was really close to killing our baby." Gabi replied hugging her boyfriend tightly.

"Gabi, when women are depressed they sometimes become depressed like you just did. It's a natural feeling to have jus as long as you don't do anything drastic. I just didn't think that you would depressed this late in your pregnancy." Blake said.

"I didn't think I would either. My dad told me once well before my mom died that when she was pregnant with me that she got post birth depression." Gabi replied. "I thought I would get it after having the baby."

"gabi, we're home. Let's just put this in the past, OK? And move on with our lives." Blake said.

"This never happened." Gabi replied sniffling a little.

"Good now that we're home I want you to relaxx and I'll cater to you." Blake said.

"Thank you." Gabi replied.

"Your welcome. Now what do you want?" Blake asked.

"I could use some ice cream." Gabi replied.

"One ice cream coming up." Blake said going to the kitchen to grab the ice cream.

He opened the freezer and he asked her, "Baby, what kind of ice cream do you want? We got Rocky Road, Vanilla, M&M, Chocolate, Strawberry, Hot Fudge, Neopolitan..."

"I'll take M&M icecream." Gabi replied.

"OK." Blake said grabbing the ice cream and scooping some for Gabi.

"Here's your ice cream." Blake said giving the ice cream to Gabi.

"Blake! How many times have I told you not to eat ice cream out of the container! It's so unsanitary." Gabi asked Blake nagging him.

"Baby, I'm the only who's eaten out of this ice cream." Blake replied.

"No, I've eaten out of that too. Eww, I've been eating out of a germ-filled container." Gabi said.

"Well it's not like anyone else out of it besides you and the growing baby in your stomach." Blake replied.

"I know, but it's still gross." Gabi said.

"It's not, it's my house and I like to eat out of the container." Blake replied.

"Can you please eat ice cream on a plate next time?" Gabi asked. "Just do it."

"I guess I can. But you know how I'm lazy with washing dishes." Blake replied.

"I don't care I just want you to eat ice cream in a bowl not out of the container." Gabi said.

"OK. OK. I'll eat out of the bowl next time." Blake replied.

"Good. Or else next time I'll spank you." Gabi said.

"Ooh your so kinky." Blake replied facetiously.

"I am not. I'll discipline you if I have to. You obviously didn't get disciplined as a child." Gabi said.

"My father disciplined me a lot when I was younger since my mom was never around." Blake replied.

"What happened to your mom?" Gabi aked.

"After she had me she disappeared and my dad raised me by himself without her help." Blake replied.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry I will never leave you." gabi said. "I love you."

"I love you too and I love the baby." Blake replied.

"Really?" Gabi asked.

"Really really." Blake replied touching Gabi's stomach gently.

"The baby is kicking again." Gabi said.

"The baby is very active like me." Blake replied.

"I'm sure she is." Gabi said putting her hand on Blake's hand which was on her round stomach.

"There's a 50% chance that the baby is a boy." Blake replied.

"Well there's a 50% chance that the baby is a girl." Gabi said.

"It's going to be a boy." Blake replied.

"It's going to be a girl." Gabi said.

"Boy." Blake replied.

"Girl." Gabi said.

"Boy."

"Girl."

"The baby is going to be a girl!" Blake and Gabi said simultaneously.

"Well now that we agreed on that. I wanna watch a movie." Gabi said.

"What movie?" Blake asked.

"John Tucker Must Die." Gabi replied.

"Why that movie?" Blake asked. "We've seen that a million times."

"Because that's my favorite movie besides Moulin Rouge." Gabi replied.

"Why can't we watch something I like?" Blake asked.

"Because you said I could relax and you would cater to me." Gabi replied.

"Me and my big mouth." Blake said.

"Come on, it won't be that bad." Gabi replied.

Blake sat down silently next to Gabriella watching the movie with her.

10 minutes later... into the movie...

"Can you make me popcorn?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah." Blake replied.

"What kind of popcorn do you want? Light butter, no butter, or extra butter?" Blake asked.

"Extra butter." Gabi replied.

Blake stuck the popcorn in the microwave.

The popcorn finished cooking in the microwave.

Blake grabbed the bag and dumped in in a bowl.

"Popcorn?" Blake asked.

Gabi grabbed a huge handful of popcorn and stuffed it all into her mouth.

The scene they were at was when John was on estrogen.

"It's John, John, John. What about my feelings?" John askied in the movie.

Gabriella laughed at that.

"John is so gay there." Blake said.

"No he's not. He's sensitive." Gabi replied.

"He's on estrogen, that's why?" Blake said.

"Well he look hot in the thong scene." Gabi replied.

"Eww you find that hot?" Blake asked.

"Yeah totally." Gabi replied.

"You disgust me with your weird taste in men." Blake said. "I wonder what the real father of our baby looks like."

"So your saying the way I look disgusts you?" Gabi asked.

"No way. I love the way you always look hot." Blake replied.

"Oh Troy by the way was gorgeous." Gabi said. "And you think I'm hot?"

"More gorgeous than me?" Blake asked. "And yes I think your hot. Your my sexy beast."

"Maybe it depends on what you think of him." Gabi replied.

"Gabi, your saying that your ex is better looking than me." Blake said.

"No. I'm not." Gabi replied.

"Yeah you were." Blake said.

"Babe, I thnk you are more gorgeous than Troy." Gabi replied.

"Really?" Blake asked.

"Really. Me and you are perfect for each other. Troy is just a thing of the past." Gabi replied.

"So you really think I'm better looking than Troy?" Blake asked.

"Yes!" Gabi replied.

"I think you are better looking than anyone I have ever dated." Blake said.

"You're sweet." Gabi replied.

"Your even sweeter." Blake said.

"Baby, you're making me miss the movie." Gabi replied.

"Sorry." Blake said.

"It's ok. Maybe later you know later we could fool around just not now." Gabi replied.

"OK. Do you want anything else?" Blake asked.

"No. Not at the moment." Gabi replied.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." Blake said. "I need to do some exercise after eating that extra butter popcorn."

"You don't need to exercise your in perfect shape. You have a hot body." Gabi replied.

"Baby, are you just saying taht to make me feel better?" Blake asked.

"No it's true. You're always in shape!" Gabi replied.

"I haven't always been skinny. When I was a teenager I used to be fat." Blake said.

"Aww! You were? I can't believe that." Gabi replied. "That's really hard to believe."

"I was." Blake said.

"Do you have picture proof?" Gabi asked.

"Yes. I'll show you later after we finish watching the movie." Blake replied.

"OK." Gabi said.

* * *

Later on...  
Blake brought out some of the old photos to show Gabi.

"See I was fat, it wasn't funny!" Blake said.

"Aww! You weren't fat, you were just fluffy!" Gabi replied giggling.

"You probably would think I was a turn off if you met me when I was younger." Blake said.

"No way! You were cute when you were fluffy. Maybe I should make you get a little fluffy afain." Gabi replied. "Maybe your ass would be bigger."

"No I am not gaining weight. I'm already 170 lbs as is. I'm fine with my weight." Blake asked.

"Come on! Please? Just like 10 pounds. I think you would look more sexy than you already do now. Anyways, your too skinny. You need to put on some weight." Gabi replied.

"No I don't. I know I say I'll do anything for you. But I'm not sure about this one." Blake said.

"Why not?" Gabi asked whining.

"Because I don't wanna gain weight. I'll look pudgy. I don't wanna look pudgy." Blake replied.

"Oww! My back hurts." Gabi said hands on her hips. "I've been standing too long."

"Do you want one of my famous massages?" Blake asked.

"One of your massages would be great." Gabi replied.

"If you lay down on your stomach, I'll be able to get your back good." Blake said.

"I don't think I can do that. My stomach is really big and I don't wanna take a risk. Could I just sit up?" Gabi asked.

"Sure, I wasn't thinking for a moment. I'm sorry." Blake replied.

"It's Ok. I just hope you can take away some of this pain." Gabi said.

"Of course I'll take away your pain in more than one way." Blake replied.

Gabi sat down on the sofa so she could get her back massaged.

Blake massaged Gabi gently not wanting to be rough.

Gabi closed her eyes as Blake continued to massage her back.

"So how's your back doing?" Blake asked.

"It's great." Gabi replied.

"Good." Blake said.

**END OF CHAPTER 11!!**

**A/N: What did you think of this chapter? Very dramatic, right? Well anyways, like it, love it, hate it? Leave your reviews and let me know what you think of this.**


	14. Ch 12: The Baby Is Born

**Long Lost Father Of My Child**

**Chapter 12**

**The Baby Is Born**

A very heavily pregnant Gabi woke up feeling really weird.

She looked at the alarm clock which read 7:00 AM.

"Blake wake up." Gabi said.

Blake woke up.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blake asked.

"I feel funny." Gabi replied.

"You always feel funny now." Blake said.

"Today it's different." Gabi replied.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked confused.

"I just feel weird." Gabi replied.

"We need to get ready for class." Blake said.

"Blake, my ankles are swollen, my stomach can't get any bigger and can you stop breathing down my neck?" Gabi replied. "And my back aches."

"I'm over here." Blake said.

"Oh." Gabi replied

"Your silly." Blake said helping Gabi out of bed.

"So I'm told." Gabi replied.

"Baby, if you feel funny let me know." Blake said. "We'll come out straight home if you feel bad."

"OK." Gabi replied.

Gabriella was in the middle of her class when all of a sudden she felt a powerful shock of pain take over her body.

Blake who happened to be with her noticed her pained look.

"Are you alright Gabi?" Blake asked.

"No." Gabi replied and then her water just broke. "Oh my God, my water just broke. I'm going to have the baby."

"Oh man. Let's go!" Blake said informing the professor about Gabi's condition.

"OK. Go. Good luck Gabi. Your going to need it." The professor said to Gabi.

"Thanks." Gabi replied just as her first contraction hit her. "Oww Blake hurry up and get me to the fucking hospital!"

"OK. OK. Gabi just calm down! Everything is going to be fine. We'll get to the hospital and you'll have the baby and then everything will be normal again OK." Blake said in an attempt to calm down Gabi. "Just take a couple of deep breaths."

It was really hard to concentrate on breathing with all the painful contractions.

They made it to his car luckily.

He helped Gabi get in through the passenger side.

He sped off quickly speeding high above the legal speed limit.

Finally they reached the hospital safely in one piece.

"Come on Gabi, we made it to the hospital. Just hold on for a couple more minutes." Blake answered.

"OK." Gabi said still in a lot of pain.

"Can you please get my girlfriend to see a doctor and quick. She's about to have a baby." Blake asked the desk clerk.

"Yeah right away. I'll see what I can do." The clerk replied.

"Thank you." Blake said.

"Come on Gabi, let's go sit." Blake told Gabi.

"Oh my God, I can't hold on any longer." Gabi said. "This baby wants to come now."

"Sir, the doctor is ready to see your girlfriend." The desk clerk informed Blake.

Blake helped Gabi up and he helped her into the wheelchair.

He pushed her in the wheelchair to the maternity ward.

As soon as Gabi and Blake reached the maternity ward, Gabi had more contractions more stronger than ever.

"Oww!!" Gabi screamed in pain.

"Gabi, are you OK?" Blake asked concerned for Gabi.

"No I'm not. I feel like I'm about to die." Gabi replied.

"Gabi calm down. You're not gonna die." Blake said.

"I'm not gonna die? My mother died having me." Gabi replied.

"Well just because that happened doesn't mean it's gonna happen to you." Blake said. "Just breathe."

"Blake just get me into a room, please?" Gabi replied. "It's really hard to concentrarte on my breating with all these contractions!"

"Oh." Blake said pushing Gabi into an empty room.

When they get into the room Blake picks up Gabi and he helps her into the bed. He sits right next to her holding her hand. He kissed Gabi gently on her forehead in an effort to calm her down.

Just then a doctor entered into the room.

"Hi, are you Gabriella Montez?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." Gabi replied.

"OK. Well I'm here to help you deliver the baby." The doctor said. "Before we get started, would you like an epidural to help ease the pain?"

"Yes." Gabi replied.

"It's epidural time." The doctor announced/

"Holy crap doctor, you're going to poke her with that thing?" Blake exclaimed.

"Yeah, is there anything wrong with that son?" The doctor replied.

"Uh no. Go ahead and let Gabi experience alleviation of her pain." Blake said.

"OK. I am going to administer the epidural to you. It may take a couple of minutes before it starts working." The doctor said while giving Gabriella the epidural.

5 minutes later...

"Oh man that feels so much better." Gabi said not in as much pain.

"Gabi, you are fully dilated already so we can start labor now." The doctor informed her.

"Blake, I'm scared." Gabi said to Blake freaking out. "I can't do this."

"Gabi, you'll be fine. Just hold my hand." Blake replied. "You can do this."

Gabi held onto Blake's hand while the doctor instructed to Gabi what to do.

"OK, when I count to 3, push." The doctor told Gabi.

"1, 2, 3, Push!" The doctor said.

Gabi pushed as hard as she could.

Gabi pushed again.

"I don't see anything yet. You're going to have to push again." The doctor said.

"OK. Try again." The doctor said.

Gabi pushed again with a little more force.

"I can see something now. You're doing good. Just push again." The doctor said.

Gabi pushed again so hard that she squeezed Blake's hand tightly.

"Come on Gabi... you can do this." Blake said encouraging Gabi.

She kept pushing to no end but the baby wouldn't come out.

"It seems like the baby doesn't want to come now. We'll try later." The doctor said.

Gabi took a deep breath and then told Blake, "Thanks for being here for me."

"Your welcome. And don't worry about the baby, the baby will come out when it wants to." Blake replied.

Blake noticed that Gabi was sweating like a hog, so he wiped it away with his handkerchief.

"God, I look horrible!" Gabi said looking at her reflection from the mirror.

"Gabi, you look beautiful." Blake replied.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Gabi asked.

"No. You are always beautiful to me." Blake said.

"Why thank you." Gabi replied.

"OK, breaks up. Let's try this again." The doctor said.

"On the count of 3, push again. as hard as you can." The doctor said.

Gabi pushed again and the doctor saw more of the baby.

"I can see the head." The doctor said.

"Push again." The doctor said.

Gabi pushed once more.

More of the baby began to come out.

1 hour later...

After 1 last final push the baby finally arrived.

They all heard the baby cry very loudly.

The doctor wrapped the baby up in a blanket after cleaning her off.

After cleaning the baby off completely the doctor handed her to Gabi.

"Do you want to hold her?" Gabi asked.

"Sure." Blake replied. "You know she looks exactly like you."

"Which is what?" Gabi asked.

"Beautiful just like her mother." Blake replied.

"She also looks like her real father Troy." Gabi said.

"She does?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. She has his beautiful blue eyes and she looks a little like him face wise." Gabi replied.

"Well didn't you tell me that you never knew you were pregnant." Blake asked.

"Yeah, because he moved away before I had a chance to tell him." Gabi replied. "I found out 2 months after he left."

"Oh. Bummer. So now he'll never know." Blake said.

"Well yeah unless he somehow manages to come back into my life again. Which I don't want to happen because he'll try to steal me away. I used to be the only girl he loved." Gabi replied. "He'll use our child to get me back."

"He won't take you away from me without a fight." Blake said. "With that being said, I need to ask you something."

"What?" Gabi asked.

"Well, I would like to know if I could help with the baby and raise her as my own child. I could be like her father that she never had." Blake replied.

"Blake, you don't have to do that. Me and Taylor can take care of the baby ourselves. We'll be fine." Gabi said. "Your giving up a lot of your time. I can't let you do that. You have a business to run anyway."

"No I'm not. I really would like to help. Please let me. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I can't help you with the baby from time to time?" Blake replied.

"Fine if you insist. How did I get lucky to find you?" Gabi said finally agreeing to letting Blake help out with the baby.

"Have you thought of a name for the baby yet?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. I think Emma Nicole Montez is a suitable name for her. Don't you think?" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah. It's perfect. Just like you." Blake said.

"Anyways, I didn't have any other names for her." He added.

"Me neither." Gabi said.

**End of Chapter 12!**

**A/N: So what did ya'll think of this chapter? Good, bad? Tell me in a review.**


	15. Ch 13: Emma says her 1st word

**Long Lost Father Of My Child**

**Chapter 13**

**Emma Says Her First Word**

It was just another ordinary day for Gabi which consists of taking care of her daughter and doing the housework.

At the moment Gabi was just washing clothes while Emma was sleeping.

When she was done with the last load she went into Emma's room to make sure she was alright.

When she saw she was alright she left the room.

Finally done with all her household duties she sat down and she relaxed for a while.

One hour later...

As Gabi was napping on the sofa Emma started crying.

"Ugh." Gabi mumbled getting up to go tend to the baby.

She headed toward Emma's room.

She picked Emma up and she tried rocking her but it didn't work.

Emma kept crying louder until Gabriella realized Emma just had a dirty diaper.

Gabriella changed Emma's dirty diaper finally silencing Emma.

Gabi sighed in relief when Emma settled down.

She sat Emma down in her crib so she could nap again.

Emma looked at Gabi giving her an "I want out" look.

"Emma, you want out?" Gabi asked.

Emma replied by holding her hands out.

Gabi picked Emma up and took her outside.

Gabi placed Emma in her high chair when she remembered how long ago she fed her.

Gabi grabbed Emma's food and she fed her.

"Come on Emma, open up so you can eat." Gabi said holding Emma's food out close to her mouth.

Emma opened up and she ate her food obediently.

When Gabi was done feeding Emma she burped her.

Satisfied with what she ate Emma burped contently.

Gabriella placed Emma in her playpen.

Emma whined when she was placed in her playpen.

"Emma, what do you want?" Gabi asked.

Emma held her hands up.

Gabi picked Emma up and she sat down on the couch with Emma laying down next to her.

Gabriella blew raspberries on Emma's stomach.

Emma giggled cutely.

Gabriella smiled at her giggling daughter.

"I love you sweetie." Gabriella said kissing Emma's stomach while holding her in a standing position on her lap.

Just then Blake came home from work.

"Hey Gabi, I'm home." Blake said laying his car keys down on the kitchen counter.

"Oh hey." Gabi replied.

"Hi sweetie. I missed you. Were you a good little girl today?" Blake said picking Emma up from Gabi's lap.

Emma nodded to say yes.

"Good. Of course you were a perfect little angel." Blake said kissing Emma's forehead.

"Da da." Emma said, saying her first word.

"Oh my God! She knows I'm her daddy!" Blake said excitedly.

"Technically, your not her real father so it doesn't count." Gabi replied.

"Well I was here during the whole pregnancy, so I'm kind of her father. It should count." Blake said.

"Fine it counts. I'll go write it down." Gabi replied grumpily.

"Fine. Emma say it again for daddy." Blake said.

Emma pointed to Blake and said "Dada" again.

"See Gabi, she knows I'm her adopted daddy." Blake said.

"I don't get why she won't say my name." Gabi replied. "I take care of her more now than you do."

"I know but she obviously knows I'm her daddy." Blake said.

"Well I'm her mother, she should know my name." Gabi replied.

"Gabi, she knows that. She just hasn't learned to say it yet." Blake said.

"Emma say mama." Gabi replied.

Emma didn't say anything except dada.

"See, she doesn't know how to say it." Blake replied.

"Emma say papa butt." Gabi said.

"Papa butt." Emma replied.

"I totally agree sweetie, your papa is a butt." Gabi said.

"Oh, now that's not funny. That's so uncool Gabi." Blake replied.

"Well it's true. You are a butt." Gabi said.

"But you still love me." Blake replied. "You know you like my butt."

"Oh yeah. I love you and your butt. Especially smacking it." Gabi said.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I love you too." Blake replied.

**END OF CHAPTER 13!**

**A/N: Well what did you think of this chapter? Love it, hate it? Well review and let me know.**


	16. Ch 14: The proposal

**Long Lost Father Of My Child**

**Chapter 14**

**The Proposal**

**A/N: I know you guys are all wondering when Troy will come back into the story! He will come back in the next chapter! I swear! Well anyways, enough talking, please read, review and enjoy chapter 14 of Long Lost Father Of My Child. And another thing yes I know Emma is a little older than she was in the last chapter but I decided to skip 2 or 3 chapters so I can get closer to Troy returning in the story. So in this chapter Emma is 3.**

Gabi and Blake were packing for their they were planning to go up to New York for a week.

"I'm going to miss my baby." Gabi said just as she finished packing.

"I'm going to miss Emma too but she'll be alright with Taylor and Chad." Blake replied. "Anyways, just think me and you will finally be able to have time alone to ourselves for a whole week."

"Yeah I miss our time to ourselves I mean because we have Emma to take care of." Gabi said. "Not that I mind that."

Just then Emma came into their bedroom.

"Mommy, can't I go with you to New York?" Emma asked cutely.

"I'm sorry baby but you can't come with me. You're gonna stay with aunty Tay Tay and uncle Chad." Gabi replied.

"Emma, just remember that your mommy and papa love you." Blake said picking Emma up and kissing her on her forehead.

"I wuvv you too papa." Emma replied smiling at Blake.

"I wuvv you mommy." Emma said.

"I love you too sweetie." Gabi replied.

* * *

**Later...**

"Will you be good for auntie Tay Tay and uncle Chad the whole week?" Blake asked Emma when they were outside of Taylor and Chad's house.

"Ya." Emma replied.

"Good. Now papa loves you and so does mommy. Now be a good little girl for me." Blake said.

"I'll be good daddy." Emma replied.

"Great. I love you sweetie." Blake said.

"I wuvv you too daddy." Emma replied.

"Give papa a kiss." Blake said pointing to his cheek.

Emma gave him a kiss and she gave Gabi a kiss too.

Blake knocked on the door and Taylor answered.

"Oh hi. You're here to drop Emma off, right?" Taylor said opening the door.

"Yes. Now Emma run along and be a good little angel for mommy and daddy." Emma replied.

"Taylor we have some instructions we want you to follow. It tells you her bedtime and everything. And one thing we forgot to mention is to never give Emma sugar because she'll be bouncing off the walls." Gabi replied.

"OK. That's a very good one. I'll write that down for you cuz Chad here may forget." Taylor said.

"It's true I forget a lot of things." Chad replied.

"Yeah, canyou believe he forgot our anniversay was a month ago." Taylor said.

"Yeah I can believe that." Gabi replied.

"Well we've got to fly. We've got a plane to catch." Blake said.

"OK. Well we'll take good care of Emma, won't we Chad?" Taylor replied.

"Uh yeah." Chad said.

"Bye Emma." Gabi said.

"Bye mommy." Emma replied.

"Bye my precious baby." Gabi said.

"Bye Emma." Blake said to Emma. "Papa loves you."

"Me love papa." Emma replied.

After saying goodbye to Emma, Chad and Taylor, they left for the airport.

"You know Emma the last time I saw you, you were this small." Taylor said.

"Ya." Emma replied.

"You look so much like your dad." Taylor said.

"Ya." Emma replied.

"What do you wanna do sweetie?" Taylor asked.

"Play a game with uncle Chad." Emma replied.

"Chad, Emma wants to play a game with you." Taylor said.

"Ugh... I'm trying to watch a football game." Chad replied.

"Come on Chad, you can skip a stupid football once in your life. Emma wants to play with you." Taylor said.

* * *

Gabi and Blake were enjoying the outdoors of New York City.

It was the 4th of July and there was a display of fireworks.

"Gabi, can I ask you something?" Blake asked.

"Sure." Gabi replied. "What is it?"

"I love you and Emma. I'm crazy about you. And I wanna be with you for the rest of my life? What I'm saying is Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" Blake asked getting down on one knee with the ring in his hand.

Gabi was completely flabbergasted and awestruck. She didn't say anything for a long moment.

"Uh Gabi, you could say something." Blake said.

"Oh.... I say yes! Yes." Gabi finally replied.

"I love you." Blake said his head on Gabi's, then sliding the ring on Gabi's fourth finger.

"I love you too." Gabi replied.

They kissed passionately after Blake picked her up and spun her around.

They finished watching the fireworks.

"Let's go back to the hotel. I'm tired." Blake said.

"Yeah." Gabi replied. "Can I call Taylor I wanna know how Emma is doing?"

"Yeah of course. See how Emma is doing." Blake said.

When Gabi and Blake made it to the hotel Gabi called Taylor.

When she picked up Gabi asked, "Hey Taylor, howis my child doing?"

"She's fine. She's just playing a game with Chad." Taylor replied.

"Oh good. Can I talk to her?" Gabi asked.

"Sure. I'll go get her." Taylor replied. "Emma, your mommy wants to talk to you."

"Yay!" Emma exclaimed running over to Taylor.

Taylor gave Emma the phone so she could talk to Gabi.

"Hi mommy." Emma said.

"Hi sweetie. What game were you playing with uncle Chad?" Gabi asked.

"Candy Land." Emma replied.

"Oh. Did I interrupt your game?" Gabi asked.

"No. We finished. I won!" Emma replied.

"That's great. Do you wanna talk to your daddy?" Gabi asked.

"Ya." Emma replied.

"Emma wants to talk to you." Gabi said.

"Oh okay." Blake replied grabbing the phone from Gabi.

"Hi daddy." Emma said.

"Hi Emma. Are you having fun at Aunty Tay Tay's?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Emma replied.

"That's great. Were you playing a game with uncle Chad?" Blake asked.

"Ya. Candy Land." Emma replied.

"Did you win?" Blake asked.

"Ya. Uncle Chad lost." Emma replied.

"That's my girl." Blake said.

"I miss you daddy." Emma replied.

"Papa misses you too." Blake said. "Your mommy misses you too."

"I wuv you daddy." Emma replied.

"I love you too sweetie." Blake said. "And so does your mommy."

"Emma, I need to talk to your daddy. Go play another game with uncle Chad." Taylor said.

"OK auntie Tay Tay." Emma replied.

"Hi Blake. I needed to ask you something." Taylor said.

"Oh hi Taylor, what did you want to ask me?" Blake asked.

"Am I allowed to give Emma anything sweet?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah just don't give her too much. Gabi doesn't want her to get diabetes." Blake replied. "She tends to get a little out of control when she has too much sugar."

"Well it's Emma's bed time so we'll talk some other time." Taylor said.

"Ok. Oh and I did finally. I finally proposed to Gabi." Blake replied.

"Oh really. That's great." Taylor said.

"Yeah you should see the ring I gave her." Blake replied. "It's really nice."

"That's great. I'm gonna go put Emma to sleep. So bye." Taylor said.

"Bye Taylor." Blake replied.

They both hung up.

"What do you wanna do now?" Gabi asked.

"Something we haven't done for a long time since Emma arrived." Blake replied.

"Which is what?" Gabi asked confused.

"Make love." Blake replied.

"Oh. But I thought you said you were tired." Gabi said.

"I'm tired of standing. I'm never too tired to make love to you." Blake replied.

"I have to tell you something." Gabi said.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"I want to have another baby." Gabi replied.

"What?!?!" Blake asked.

"I want to have another baby." Gabi replied.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Because I think I'm ready to be a mom again. I think it would great if Emma had a little brother or a sister. Don't you think so?" Gabi replied.

"I think it's freat but I don't think I want to have another kid just yet." Blake said.

"Why?" Gabi asked.

"I don't think I'm ready to be a father again." Blake replied.

"I think you are going to be a good father in the future." Gabi said.

"Really?" Blake asked.

"Of course. If you can take care of a baby that's not yours I'm sure you can take care of a baby that's yours." Gabi replied.

"Well if you put it that way I guess we could try for another baby." Blake said.

"Really?" Gabi asked happily.

"Yeah." Blake replied.

"Blake I love you even more right now." Gabi said.

"If it's possible yes." Blake replied. "I love you too."

Gabi kissed Blake passionately climbing on top of him, straddling his waist.

Blake felt weak being on the bottom so he flipped them over making him on top.

"Do you always have to do that?" Gabi asked.

"Do what?" Blake asked coyly.

"Be on top." Gabi replied.

"Yeah. You know I hate being on bottom." Blake said.

"Well I hate being on bottom too." Gabi replied.

"How about next time you can be on top." Blake said.

"How about no?" Gabi replied.

**END OF CHAPTER 14!**

**A/N: Well what did you think of this chapter? Please review and let me know so I can update soon.**


	17. Ch 15: The Return Of Troy Bolton

**Long Lost Father Of My Child**

**Chapter 15**

**The Infamous Return Of Troy Bolton**

Gabriella, Blake and Emma are all enjoying a fun day shopping at the mall.

"Daddy, can I have ice cream pweez?" Emma asked giving Blake the puppy pout.

"Sure sweetie. What kind of ice cream do you want?" Blake replied, finding it cure that Emma couldn't say her R's right.

"Wocky Woad." Emma said.

"I would like a Rocky Road ice cream for my daughter." Blake asked for Emma at the ice cream place.

"One Rocky Road coming up." The cashier said pouring the ice cream into a cone.

The cashier handed Blake his ice cream and he paid the cashier.

"Here you go Emma." Blake said handing Emma her ice cream.

"Thank you daddy." Emma replied.

"Your welcome sweetheart. And by chance are you going to share a little of that ice cream with your daddy?" Blake said.

"Nope." Emma replied giggling.

"OK if you won't give it to me the easy way then it's time to try the hard way." Blake said picking Emma up and tickling her while taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Mmm yummy ice cream." Blake said playfully putting Emma down on the floor.

"Blake, didn't I tell you not to buy anything sweet for Emma? I don't want her to get hyper or get diabetes." Gabi asked nagging Blake.

"Yes, but how can you resist this cute little face?" Blake replied squeezing Emma's cheek. "Emma, you got daddy in trouble."

"I'm immune to Emma's puppy pout, unlike you." Gabi said.

"Well I'm not. And what's so wrong with her having ice cream?" Blake asked.

"I don't want Emma to get fat or get addicted to sugar at such a young age." Gabi replied. "Do you want Emma getting diabetes at an early age?"

"No. But there's nothing with letting her have a little bit of ice cream." Blake countered.

"You call that a little bit of ice cream?" Gabi asked. "I would like to know how much a lot is to you."

"Yeah because me and Emma are sharing it. You know I really don't get you sometimes." Blake replied.

"Well I don't understand you. Just because you are not her real father doesn't mean you can spoil her whenever you want!" Gabi said.

"Me spoil Emma? Please, I don't spoil her rotten. You're the one depriving her of a little bit of sugar!" Blake replied. "I was just trying to be cool, ok? It's just ice cream."

"And what am I? Just Emma's cruel mom? Someone who's a kill joy? Is that how you think of me?" Gabi asked.

"No baby, of course not. I think your wonderful, but can't you lighten up a little?" Blake replied.

"I guess I can. I'm sorry for going ballistic on you." Gabi said.

"It's ok. I know you are just trying to look out for Emma." Blake replied.

Gabi embraced her boyfriend.

They both kissed and made up.

"Let's not fight again about something so stupid, ever again." Gabi said.

:Yeah it's not cool." Blake replied. "I'm sorry for buying Emma ice cream."

"Blake, it's ok. So you bought Emma ice cream. Big deal." Gabi said.

"Right. See you can lighten up." Blake replied.

"So where to now?" Gabi asked.

"How about the toy store mommy?" Emma suggested.

"Sure… that would be nice." Gabi replied.

"Yay!" Emma replied excitedly.

Just as Blake, Gabi and Emma made it into the toy store Gabi spotted Troy.

"Oh my God!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"What?" Blake asked.

"That's Troy over there. Emma's real biological father." Gabi replied.

"Whoa. I thought you said he moved away? Now he's back." Blake said.

"Yeah that bastard." Gabi replied.

"Go talk to him. Tell him about Emma. This might be your only chance." Blake said.

"I can't tell him." Gabriella said.

"Why not? Why wouldn't you want to tell him that he's a father?" Blake asked.

"Does he look like he'll accept a responsibility as a father to Emma?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah. He seems like a pretty responsible guy." Blake replied.

"OK. I'm going to talk to him." Gabi said.

"Good for you. Well tell me how it goes. Emma's begging me to go in the toy store with her." Blake replied.

"OK. I'm gonna tell him." Gabriella said.

"I'll see you in a minute. Emma, hold on!" Blake replied being pulled away by Emma.

Gabriella began to walk toward Troy.

"Troy." Gabriella called Troy's name.

"Gabriella!" Troy said.

"Hi." Gabi said greeting him.

"Oh my God! Gabi it's really you. I've missed you so much." Troy replied hugging Gabi.

"Troy, it's me. I have to tell you something." Gabi said.

"I love you Gabi. And you can tell me anything. I'll stick with you no matter what." Troy replied.

"Troy, you know how me and you had sex before you left?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah. What are you trying to imply?" Troy replied confused.

"Well I kind of got pregnant with Emma." Gabi replied.

"Oh my gosh! For real? I had no idea, why didn't you tell me?" Troy asked.

"Because you left before I had a chance to tell you." Gabriella replied. "I found out like 2 months after you left."

"I really didn't want to leave and you know that. I would have stayed if I could but I was forced to go." Troy said. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you while you were pregnant. How can I make up for the lost time?"

"Well you could help me raise Emma. At least through child support. I don't think it's a good idea for you to visit her. I don't want Emma getting confused." Gabi replied.

"I can do that. But can I at least see Emma now. Where is she anyway?" Troy said.

"She's in the toy store with Blake." Gabi replied.

"Oh. Is Blake your boyfriend?" Troy said.

"He's my fiancée and second father to my daughter Emma." Gabi replied.

"What? You can't get married with him!" Troy said protesting.

"Why the hell not?" Gabi asked as they walked into the toy store.

"Because I'm still in love with you. That's why." Troy replied.

"That's not a good enough reason." Gabi said.

"It is too." Troy replied.

"Well I don't love you anymore." Gabi said.

"Yeah right. You still do. But I see how you are. Hiding your feelings by marrying someone you don't love." Troy replied.

"What the hell are you babbling about Troy?" Gabi asked right when she located Emma and Blake.

"You still love me and you know it." Troy replied.

"Blake, there you are. Things went rather well with Troy." Gabi told him.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Gabi." Blake said.

"Of course you have." Troy replied. "Where's Emma?"

"She's looking at some toys but what's it to you?" Blake asked.

"I just wanted to see her for a moment." Troy replied.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Baby, just let Troy see her. There's no need to be rude." Gabi interfered.

"Fine, she's over in the corner playing with a toy." Blake replied.

"Thanks." Troy said.

"Let me go get her for you." Blake replied.

"OK. Fine by me." Troy said.

"Good. Because I don't trust you." Blake replied.

Blake went to fetch Emma.

"What's with him?" Troy asked.

"He's just overprotective of Emma. He's really alright when you get to know him." Gabi replied. "And anyways, what are you doing here in New Mexico?"

"I'm visiting family." Troy replied.

"Emma, your mommy wants you to meet someone." Blake said to Emma.

"Ok daddy." Emma replied following Blake back to where Gabi & Troy were.

"Emma I wanted you to meet Troy. Say hi to him." Gabi said to him.

"Hi! Who are you?" Emma asked Troy.

"I'm your real fa…." Troy started to say.

"Umm that's enough Troy. Emma that's your uncle Troy. I think it's almost closing time Emma, so let's go." Gabi said.

"Bye Troy. It was nice talking to you." Blake said then flashing the "I got my eyes on you" look.

Troy watched from far as his daughter called Blake her father.

"He's not your father Emma, why can't you see that?" Troy mumbled.

"Daddy, can you get me this?" Emma asked Blake holding a stuffed animal.

"Of course sweetie. As long as it's alright with mommy." Blake replied. "Mommy are you alright with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Gabi asked.

"Because you weren't ok with the ice cream." Blake replied chuckling.

"That's already in the past honey." Gabi said.

"That happened like an hour ago." Blake replied.

"Well whatever. You can buy the toy for before I change my mind." Gabi snapped.

"Daddy, pay for this before this before mommy changes her mind." Emma said.

"OK sweetie." Blake replied taking the toy from Emma to pay for it.

Troy came up behind and whispered into Gabriella's ear, "You need to tell Blake to tell Emma that I'm her dad. I can't stand having Emma call Blake daddy."

Gabi turned around and replied, "Get over it because it's not gonna happen."

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"Because Emma already thinks Blake is her dad. Anyways, I like it this way." Gabi replied. "Another thing, just because we share a child together doesn't mean you can try to rekindle the old flame between us."

"Well I don't." Troy countered.

"It's something that you are gonna have to get used to." Gabi said.

"Fine. Be that way. One day Emma is going to find out the truth and she won't be happy to know that you lied about who her real father is." Troy replied.

"You're a bastard, you know that right?" Gabi said.

"Yeah." Troy replied.

"Gabi, let's get out of here. It's closing time." Blake said.

"OK. Bye Troy. It's been fun talking." Gabi said.

Troy left the store following Gabi and then going their separate ways.

"I don't like Troy. What did you even see in him?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." Gabi replied.

"Well I hope that's the last I see him. He was very annoying. And I didn't like the way he was looking at you." Blake said.

"The most sickening part about talking to him was when he said he loved me." Gabi replied.

"Troy told you he loved you? Alright, he's going down." Blake said.

"See I told you he still wants me. But I don't want him." Gabi replied.

"Eww mommy. Uncle Troy likes you. Yucky. You and daddy are good for each other mommy." Emma said.

"Yes sweetie, but don't worry about him though. I love your daddy a lot." Gabi replied.

"Good mommy. Anyways, daddy is the best." Emma said.

"Yes your daddy is the only man I love." Gabi replied.

"Do you want to be picked up Emma?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Emma replied.

Blake picked Emma up and carried her all the way to the car.

"I wuv you daddy." Emma said sweetly.

"I wuv you too." Blake replied kissing Emma on the forehead.

"Mommy, I wuv you." Emma said.

"I love you too Emma." Gabi replied.

"Isn't she so cute?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Gabi replied. "She's cute just like you."


End file.
